The Jedi Master Series: 10 Sith Academy
by xQueenxKiarax
Summary: When the Jedi are contacted by a Separatist official to investigate disappearances at a school, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka are to go undercover to solve the mystery, but will they themselves be the victims of The Snatcher? R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Well, here we are, another story! And I have some news; I am writing a Sequel Series to the Jedi Master Series! I've finally came up with new characters for it, but I still want to hear your thoughts about it, so the poll will remain open for another week. Anyway, on with the story! :)**_

* * *

___

:::PROLOGUE:::

_Run! The Voice told her. Run as fast as you can, Little Girl, run to your Daddy!_

_Louise was running as fast as she could, her lekku slapping her back harshly, her strides increasing, and her panting the only sound other than her thumping heart._

_She had to get away from them. She had to!_

_Her boots were making an awful racket on the polished floor, but she didn't care as long as she got away from the Monster that was chasing her, coming closer and closer towards her. Turning a corner sharply, she heard the thing pause, whine, and then come after her once more._

_There had to be somewhere she could hide! _

_She didn't mean to spy, she didn't, but her friend was away for a long long time, and she got worried. So worried that she wanted to try and find her before the bell rang for their next class, and the Separatist Lecturer was going to lose his temper. She moaned slightly, hand on her head, as she tried to control her fear, heightened by the drugs that they used in the Academy, to make those in it brain-dead-dump in a way._

_They were wearing off now, and she could think straight, not as a child anymore, and her sixteen year old brain began to kick back into hyper-drive. Louise rushed around another corner and towards some stairs, jumping down them a couple at a time._

_A blaster shot struck the step she was on, and she fell, hearing a crack! erupt through the air. Screaming in pain, she continued on, holding onto her now fractured arm, rushing towards the exit and, hopefully, to the ships that lay waiting behind the massive doors._

_Don't give up! You're almost there! She kept telling herself. _

"_Please!" She cried out loud this time. "Please be unlocked!"_

_Her hand touched the doorknob, and tried to turn it._

_She froze, panic rushing through her, as she now struggled to open the locked door, yanking and pushing it in her struggle. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_The Thing came around the corner._

_Louise stared at it, cowering against the door, as the machine headed towards her slowly, in a stalking kind of way, and bore down on its prey with its three colossal red eyes..._

_Louise shrank back, arm over her head, as the machine's grip tightened around the weapon it had in its hand._

"_Please!" Louise squealed, as it raised its blade to strike her..._

_It stopped, staring at her with emotionless eyes, before reaching down with its other hand, and lifting her up. "Why are you doing this?" Louise cried._

"_Jedi..."_

"_I'm not a Jedi!" Louise cried, trying to break free from the hand. "I'm not Force-Sensitive!"_

"_Jedi Scum..." The Machine snarled, and found her sabre, latched securely onto her belt. "Jedi Padawan!"_

"_Leave me alone!" Louise shouted, "I'm not a Jedi...I'M A SITH!"_

"_Traitor!"_

_Louise squealed, as the Machine dragged her from the door, and down the corridor. The Bell ran throughout the building, but her cries to the students-her friends- went un-noticed, ignored, as she tried to get their attention, their help._

"_Please!" She screamed. "Please help me!"_

_The Machine kept dragging her towards the chute, and opened it wide, revealing red and orange light, as well as smoke, large enough for a fully grown Man to slide down without difficulty. Louise struggled in the Machine's grip once more, but he lifted her up, feet dangling, and gently lay her in the chute, still holding her with one hand._

"_Please! Have mercy!" Louise screamed, trying to break free._

"_Mercy is for the weak," The Machine snarled, and he let her go._

_The Twi-lek disappeared into the smoke, before the sound of razors and knives echoed, joining with her screams._

_The Machine closed the hatch, and turned, staring at the other students as they hid their faces, keeping their heads down, as they walked past. Slowly, the Machine headed off to report to his Master._

* * *

"_One more student is missing," The Official said, speaking to the Hologram. "The Separatists have done nothing; you are our only Hope."  
"Why should we help a Separatist School? Particularly the one that train Sith!" The Bald Man demanded._

"_Most are not Sith-yet. They are seeing that the Jedi are not evil. Most are converting," The Official sighed, and looked down. "My Daughter has been missing for three weeks. I need your help."_

_The smallest Jedi closed his large eyes, frowned, and opened them again. "Three Jedi, we could spare. No more."_

"_Three should be enough," The Official said, looking relieved. "Maybe, if they went undercover as Professors, we can solve this mystery."_

"_One capable to be a Professor, we have. Another, too Young to be a Professor, and the Third, a Padawan Learner she is," The Small Jedi said._

"_We have openings," The Official said, nodding. "The Older will go undercover as a Teacher then, the other a Cleaner, and the Learner a Student; we have an arrange of species at the Academy."_

"_We will send them in two days," The Bald Jedi said, bowing his head. "They should be at the Field by Morning on the second day."_

"_I hope to meet them first before they get settled in," The Official said, looking pointedly at the Man. "May I have their names, so that I can meet the right individuals when they arrive?"_

"_Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano."_

_The Official nodded, and disconnected, sitting back in his seat. Three Jedi...Hopefully, the three of them will sort this mess out where Dooku cannot._

_The Last Thing he would want would be his Academy turning into a Battle Ground. Sighing, he stood up, and stared out his window at the grounds of the School. It won't be long, he kept telling himself. It won't be long, and soon, I'll be free; free from this War, this suffering, and a prized Official amongst the Alliance._

_Once I get my Bella back._


	2. Anakin's Worries

**Another update! Now, this is gonna be a long one, so reviews are necessary to help me along. But enjoy! :)

* * *

**

ANAKIN'S WORRIES

"_OBI-WAN!" Satine screamed into the air. _

_Cries of a Child...Screams of a Woman..._

"_OBI-WAN!" Satine screamed again..._

"_Satine!" Obi-Wan said, hand holding hers. "Please...Hold on!"_

_The Woman was faltering...It was obvious she was too weak from what had occurred. Her eyes were closing, and everything was going black..._

_A Birth...And a Death..._

"NO!" Obi-Wan cried, and he sat up, in bed, sweating violently, hair plastered to his head because it was so wet. Lying back, he placed his hands over his face, breathing heavily through his fingers. His nightmares had been getting worse recently, ever since he had, once more, encountered Stellandra, and, sometimes, these nightmares were violent, full of hatred and sadness. He had no idea why these dreams keep coming back every time he was relaxed or meditating. Or even sleeping for that matter.

Sitting up, Obi-Wan wiped the sweat that had started to run down his forehead away with the back of his hand, and swung his legs out from under the covers, getting up. Swinging his dressing gown around him from its usual spot on the chair, he left his bedroom and headed to the kitchen, sneaking a peek at the Chrono that was blaring at him from the oven.

It was half-two.

Always the same time, the same numbers. Two-thirty. Half-Two. He didn't know why, but that was the time he woke up each time he had a nightmare since he came back from Christophsis. Obi-Wan could not think of the significance behind those numbers, or that time, and each thought he had of it, the more its answer would leave him.

Maybe it had an importance later on?

Obi-Wan sighed, and began to make himself a cup of tea, staring at the murky contents once he had finished, not sure what to do with the drink itself. Rubbing his eyes, Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, his tea now sitting on the table, and stared out into the slowly gathering traffic of Coruscant, before looking at the stars, emitting from the sky. It saddened him to see those stars go once the daylight came.

The stars made him feel peaceful, and, for some reason despite the circumstances, safe.

"Master?" A tired voice sounded, and he looked around, seeing Anakin emerge from his room. Anakin had taken to staying with him recently, wanting to advance _some_ of his studies at the Temple, and help him train Ahsoka a bit better if he was around. Obi-Wan knew he sneaked off sometimes, he was told by Ahsoka, but he never got a straight answer from Anakin when he asked him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Anakin," Obi-Wan said wearily. "I had another nightmare. Nothing horrific."

"Yeah, I heard you shouting earlier," Anakin said, sitting opposite him. "Didn't sound like nothing." He gave him a searching look. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather not," Obi-Wan said, staring at his fingernails. There was a pause. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, I heard a bit," Anakin said, concern rising on his face. "Such as, "No! Don't hurt her! Leave her alone! No Satine. SATINE!"" He saw his Master wince delicately. "I think you should talk to Yoda."

"No, he's got enough on his plate after that Sith attacked him," Obi-Wan told him firmly. "I'm not going to burden him with my Childish Fears."

"So, my nightmares were nothing but Childish?" Anakin demanded, an eyebrow going up. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, too tired to talk about this now. And Anakin seemed to understand. "Come on Master. Get back to bed. I'm going to tell Master Windu you can't make the meeting tomorrow- or rather today," He added, looking at the Chrono. When Obi-Wan made to protest, Anakin cut across him by saying. "Look at yourself Obi-Wan! How much sleep have you actually had since you came back? You're getting ill again, and you're straining yourself too much by having Meetings and organizing troops and Jedi! Please, Master, just try and relax."

Obi-Wan stared at the Younger Man, sense starting to filter through him. He was spreading himself too thin, and he had not yet fully recovered from his blaster wound. "Alright." Obi-Wan said, nodding. "I'll going to my bed, but don't let me sleep too late; I have a class tomorrow."  
"I'll take over," Anakin said, nodding towards a pile of papers on the table. "I'll teach them for the day. Meanwhile, you concentrate on getting better."

Obi-Wan made to argue, but Anakin shook his head, and got up. "Get to bed, and get to sleep! Move!" He began to push Obi-Wan to the stairs, making the Older Man grumble. Finally, the Man moved up the stairs, and into his room, closing the door. Anakin sighed, staring at the door in worry, and retreated back into his own room.

He couldn't help but worry about him.

xxx

The Creature stared at the Humanoid beings before him, lips pulled back to reveal his fangs. No, none of them were what he needed. There was only one amongst them, a Human Girl, that he knew would join his Master's side. His Master now had leverage against the Girl's Father, and if he failed to do as he was told, His Master would unleash him, and the Girl would die as soon as he ripped her throat out.

The Creature stalked around them, collar tightening around its neck as it slowly got closer. When one of the captives tried to make a run for it, he struck.

The Zabrak fell to the ground, blood coursing from a wound, and tears etching his face. One Boy reached forwards and pulled him back, as the Creature turned its head towards him now. "We've done nothing wrong!" The Human Boy shouted.

"Oh, but you have," A sinister voice sounded from the rafters; it sounded Shilian. "You are all converting to the Republican Cause, and I cannot allow that."

"Does Dooku know?" A Girl whimpered, staring at the ceiling.

"Why, of course not! Imagine if he did know what I was doing," The Voice gave a cackle. "My goodness, he would blow up this Academy, and therefore you and your friends. Do you want that my dear?"

None of the children answered, but they huddled to one another closer.

"Now, back to your cells, and don't try to escape again," The Voice said, as three more Creatures appeared from the shadows. "Or you will end up like little poor Louise over there."

One Creature flung a Twi'lek body to the ground, and one Human Girl gave a scream at the bloodied individual lying dead before her. "You monster!" Another shouted.

"Why, Bella, I thought you would share my view!" The Voice jeered. "After all, your Father is sending me...some new subjects to experiment on soon."

Bella folded her arms, her dark hair and green eyes staring at the ceiling. "I hope you rot in Hell."

"Oh, don't Hope my Dear. Because it won't happen." The Voice gave a sigh. "Take them back to their Cells, and make sure they don't escape."

The three un-tethered Creatures walked past the larger collared one, and towards the ground, snapping at the arms of the small group. Slowly, the captives headed back to their cells, with Bella stealing a glance back at the ceiling.

**

* * *

**

**Now, we get to the Funny parts in the next chapter! XD**


	3. An Unfortunate Surprise

** Okay, so the Poll for the Title of the Sequel Series is now...CLOSED! I shall reveal the Title in the Thirteenth installment to the Jedi Master Series, but there is another Poll up. It's Random, but it will help me a lot if you do it! Cheers!

* * *

**

AN UNFORTUNATE SURPRISE

When Obi-Wan woke next morning, it was to the singing of the birds in the Temple Gardens, and the sun as it peeked through the blinds over his window. Judging by the sounds of the traffic and the street outside, he quickly guessed that it was mid afternoon.

Stealing a look at the Chrono, he managed to confirm his suspicion.

It was half-three in the afternoon.

Slowly, he turned onto his back, rubbing his eyes free of sleep, and gently massaging his right shoulder, taking care to not dislodge the bandage that was still there, covering the blaster wound. Staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, he frowned at a crack just peeking out of the corner of the window, and sighed, swinging his legs out from under the duvet, and stretching, before rustling his already messy hair. Taking his clothes for the day, he wandered towards the bathroom, ready for a shower.

"Obi-Wan?" Mace sounded, as he heard his door getting knocked.

Obi-Wan groaned, and dumped his clothes on the chair again, and grabbed his top, pulling it on before he went downstairs and answered the door. "Mace," Obi-Wan said, standing aside and letting him in. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nothing my friend," The Korun Master said, chuckling as he noticed Obi-Wan's messy look. "Just got out of bed I see?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, flushing as they sat on the couches. "I must have been really tired; I slept right through."

"Indeed," Mace sighed, and chuckled. "Just to let you know, there is a Council Meeting in an hour. Something important came up, and we need to see you, Skywalker and Padawan Tano at the Meeting."

"I'll be there," Obi-Wan said, standing as the Jedi Master got to his feet. "Has Anakin been told?"

"Yes, he has," Mace said calmly, but Obi-Wan could still see the distrust in Mace's eyes towards Anakin, even though the pair has reached a 'Truce' just now. He had no idea why Mace was so negative towards Anakin, and he didn't _want_ to know. "He has also told us he will be there on time."

Obi-Wan held back a laugh. "That's a good sign."

"Believe it when it happens," Mace sighed, and he smiled at Obi-Wan. "See you at the Meeting...In an hour."

"I'll be there," Obi-Wan said, opening the door for him, but, before he closed it, Mace turned and said.

"Keep the Messy look my friend. Pardon me for saying, but you look better." He ran as Obi-Wan chucked an apple at him.

xxx

Forty minutes later, Obi-Wan arrived at the massive doors leading into the Council Chamber. Already, he could sense individuals in the room, and slowly knocked and opened the doors, entering into the Council Room.

It was almost full, bar a couple of Council Members, and, to his surprise, Anakin and Ahsoka were standing in the middle of the Chamber, waiting for the Meeting to begin. Ahsoka smiled at him, hands clasped behind her back, blood-red dress sparkling in the sunlight that now engulfed the Chamber, twin sabres latched firmly on her belt, and grey tights darkened in the shadows that were already forming in the sun. Slowly, Obi-Wan moved to his seat, relaxing into it, and waited for the Last Member- Depa Billaba- to appear. Finally, she arrived, settling into her seat, and, all Members turned their attention to the pair standing before them.

"Thank you both for coming," Mace said, giving a small nod at Anakin and Ahsoka. "We have an urgent Matter that has been addressed to us, and, we felt, that you two, along with Master Kenobi, are our best Jedi to be sent on the Mission."

"Pardon me for interrupting," Eeth Koth asked, leaning forward slightly in his seat. "But what exactly is this mission?"

"There is a School," Adi Gallia said, her voice issuing from Obi-Wan's left. "That requires the assistance of the Jedi mentioned by Master Windu."

"What to teach," Ahsoka muttered under her breath, causing Anakin to give her a threatening look.

"There have been students missing," Mace said, and instantly, everyone's attention went to him. "No-one knows why and how they are taken, but the sooner that this is solved, the better. Unfortunately, there is a problem."

"The School is for Separatists," Shaak Ti said, continuing on for Mace. "And therefore, any Republican that enters is, let's say, given a shove."

Ahsoka paled at her words, but kept her face neutral. "Question. If this school is for the Separatists, why did they come to us for help? Why not ask the Separatists?"

"There has been a growing support for the Republic by many of the students in the School," Kit Fisto answered, his voice carrying throughout the Chamber. "Most of them have even manufactured their own sabres, like us, to combat the Separatist Students. Unfortunately, there has been fighting occurring within the ranks of the pupils due to this. Most of the Kidnappings have been both Separatist and Republican Supporters amongst the students; including the Daughter of the Official that runs the school. Without full support of the students, the Separatists cannot move in to help without angering the students; innocent lives would be lost, and they do not want that."

Ahsoka nodded, her question now answered, and fell silent, still at Anakin's side. The Jedi Knight took a deep breath, and said, "What posts are available?"

"There are three posts, and we have assigned you each one." Mace said, and there was a spark of laughter in his eyes.

"Hmm, a student, Padawan Tano will be," Yoda said, his frail voice finally sounding through the Chamber. Obi-Wan felt a pang of sadness at the sound; he was still recovering from the attack. "Change your name you must, to avoid detection amongst the students."

Ahsoka nodded, and Yoda continued. "An opening as a professor, there also is." He looked at Obi-Wan pointedly. "A post, you Master Kenobi, will take."

"Of course Master," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head in respect.

"Also, request that, to hide your identity," Yoda gave a small giggle. "Shave your beard, you must."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she looked at the now steadily turning red Master, as chuckles sounded throughout the Chamber, even from Anakin. "If...that is the Will of the Council," Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice neutral, but a spark of annoyance appeared in his eyes. "I will shave my beard."

Anakin gave a chuckle, but Mace turned to him, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face. "And your post, Master Skywalker is...Well, let's just say its rather _important._"

Anakin suddenly had a bad feeling, and stared around at the grinning faces of most of the Council Members. "Okay...What is the post?"

Mace and Yoda swapped glances, and Yoda said, "A chance, to show you are a capable Jedi Master, this is. Acquire a unique skill of Humility, you will in this post, one that all Jedi must have."

Obi-Wan could tell something good was coming, and struggled to hide a chuckle, making it into a cough, and Ahsoka had the corners of her mouth twitching. They knew it was going to be something funny.

Yoda took a deep breath for emphasis, smiled, and finally said. "A Janitor, you will be,"

The Birds in the trees scarpered, as a Jedi's yell of disbelief sounded from the Highest Tower.

* * *

**BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU! Lolz! **


	4. Preparations

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter has been a bit difficult to write, but there are some funny parts to this Chapter. So, enjoy! And please leave that all important review!

* * *

**

PREPARATIONS

Obi-Wan ignored Anakin muttering threats under his breath, and Ahsoka giggling behind him, as they entered his apartment, Anakin and Ahsoka dumping their cases on the floor next to the door. "Right," Obi-Wan said, flushing slightly. "I'm going to, ah, shave."

Anakin chuckled, and said, "This is going to be good. I haven't seen you without a beard for years!"

"Come off it Anakin," Obi-Wan grumbled, "Or, should I say Cleaner Anakin?" He just missed an orange as it made a beeline for his head, and darted upstairs to his bathroom. Staring around, he began to fish through his cupboards, trying to find a razor and shaving cream, hoping, just hoping, he didn't have any.

_Blast!_

He held them both at arm's length, staring at them with disgust on his face, and, slowly, stripped his tunic off, staring at the two items as though they were venomous snakes. He heard someone approach the door, but didn't turn, and said, "Coming to see if I was shaving?"

"Yep," Anakin said, leaning on the doorway. "What's the hold up?"

Ahsoka appeared, and flushed at Obi-Wan's bare torso. "Nothing, just not sure where to begin."

"Put the foam on your face, and then take it off," Anakin said, rolling his eyes. Obi-Wan threw him a filthy look, and began to slowly shave his beard. Anakin shoved Ahsoka out of the bathroom, and downstairs, flopping onto the couch and placing his boots on the table, yawning. Ahsoka just leaned against the dining table, glancing at her nails, smoothing them against her longer head-tail.

Finally, Obi-Wan appeared, dressed, and she looked up. Ahsoka blinked a few times, and said, "Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan self-consciously stroked his shaven chin. "How bad is it?"

Anakin looked up and said, "Yep, a crime to have that Beard shaven off." He suddenly smirked. "Make sure you keep away from the Woman Master. They'll be after you in no time."

"What?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the pair as Obi-Wan flushed red. "What did he mean?"

"Obi-Wan got chased a lot by the opposite Sex," Anakin laughed, "Isn't that right Master?"

"I never noticed," Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "But then I grew my Beard, and it calmed down." He winced as he turned to the mirror, staring into it. "I hope I can grow it back soon."

"I think you look better, with respect," Ahsoka said, standing next to him, staring into the mirror as well. "A lot better."

"Thanks Young One," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. She had grown taller, and was nearly the same height as him. He stared around at the Chrono, "I'd better go and get packed." He shot a meaningful look at Anakin. "Behave."

Anakin chuckled, and Obi-Wan walked upstairs to get packed. "So, Snips. What do you want your name to be?"

Ahsoka blinked, and sat next to him. "I don't know. I'd like a good name." She closed her eyes, and leaned back. "Freya."

"Huh?" Anakin said, looking around at her.

"Freya. Freya seems to be a good name," Ahsoka said, opening her eyes. "But, I don't know what to have as my last name?"

"Both our last names will be too familiar, and the same with Obi-Wan's," Anakin frowned. "That's up to you Snips. As for me, I'm going with Kitster; it was my friend's name."

"Ben," Obi-Wan said, emerging into the living area, suitcase in hand. "I'm going to take Ben."

"Alright Benny," Anakin laughed. "That's going to be fun to call. "Hey Ben!""

"Better than carrying a mop around," Obi-Wan said, a smile playing onto his face. "Are you sure you won't break it with the Force?"

"Oh sure," Anakin said nastily. "I'll just use the Force to repair it again, Padawan."

"HEY!" Obi-Wan said, looking shocked. "That was uncalled for!"  
"You deserved it," Anakin said smugly.

"Hey, SkyGuy," Ahsoka asked, frowning as they lifted their cases. "If you break your mop, you know what you could use?"

"What?" Anakin asked, suddenly looking unsure.

"Use your head." Ahsoka laughed, and Obi-Wan laughed with her. Unfortunately, Anakin didn't get the joke, and was still staring at each of them with confusion, until Ahsoka sighed. "Think about it. Look at your hair." She rushed off, just in case Anakin got it and tried to throttle her.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, who covered his mouth to stop his laughter getting out, blinked, and then shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AHSOKA TANO!" He ran after her, leaving Obi-Wan standing, holding his case with one hand. Sighing, the Jedi Master shook his head, and slowly walked after them, preferring to keep out of the way.

xxx

He was almost ready. Official Arkus was almost prepared for the three Jedi that would arrive in a day or so. Their identities were to be kept absolutely secret, but, fortunately, he had a copy of their files. Staring through each of them, he marvelled at the level the Young Togruta Female was at; she was definitely of higher intelligence than the ones here of her age. Maybe, even though she was going to be undercover, she could miss the Exams if she stayed that long.

The Young Man-Anakin Skywalker- was a different story. Arkus was worried that the Man would be too qualified for the job he had been assigned, but now, he realised that the Council wanted him to have this job so that he could help get over his emotions, and humility. Arkus snorted. He had heard of Skywalker's victories over the Separatists, and a Man like that did not deserve to be a Janitor the whole time he was here. But, he was not as experience as his Former Master- Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He only hoped the Jedi Master was skilled enough, and capable, to handle the students. But then again, he should not doubt a Jedi; maybe he could do this job better than the previous applicant.

He would have to wait and see.

"Official Arkus?" A Familiar Voice sounded, and he looked up to see Tsania walk in, her long head-tails and horns intimidating the very Man that sat before her. "When is the new Professor arriving?"

"He, the new Janitor, and the new student arrive tomorrow," Arkus answered gently, and he closed the files immediately, stowing them in his draw and locking it tight. "I hope you did not tell anyone else."

"I did not," Tsania scoffed. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Gossip can travel fast Tsania."

"I'm aware of that," Tsania answered shortly, but she smirked. "Is he a handsome Man?"

"I'll leave that to you and the rest of the Female Staff," Arkus muttered. "However, do not keep bothering him and the others. Alright?"

Tsania looked disappointed, but left him be. Arkus groaned, and placed his hands over his face. The Last Thing he needed was to get the three Jedi distracted, and fall prey to the Snatcher.

* * *

**Does anyone else agree that Anakin's hair does look like a Mop in a way? **


	5. Journey to the Academy

** Well, here's another Chapter. If I don't update I just wanna say...MERRY CHRISTMAS/XMAS! :)

* * *

**

JOURNEY TO THE ACADEMY

The Twilight's engines roared into life, as Anakin and Ahsoka started up the engines. Obi-Wan settled the cases in the hold, before joining them, bracing himself for Anakin's aggressive flying. He always hated Anakin's flying.

He nearly fell over something large, and landed on the ground with a thump. Staring around, and standing up, he soon found himself looking at Anakin's Droid, and frowned down at it. "R2, what are you doing here?"

A couple of beeps, and a whistle. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and said, "He didn't tell me because..?"

A series of beeps, and the Droid wheeled away. Obi-Wan scowled at the Droid as it disappeared behind a door, and, later, a clatter as it knocked something over. Struggling to hide a smile now that his beard was gone, Obi-Wan returned to the Bridge and sat in his seat, taking his belt and buckling it tight.

"Still nervous about my flying Master?" Anakin chuckled, as he took them into the air.

"Nervous? More like bloody terrified," Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically. "Your flying is suicide Anakin."

"Hey, back seater, just be quiet," Anakin said, a chuckle in his voice. "As you can see, I've added some extra seats, as we tend to have extra passengers. I mean, it's nice having more than two people and a couple of droids, but the complaints are endless about the seats."

"Good," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. Ahsoka giggled, and turned in her seat.

"How are you at flying Master Kenobi?"

"Better than Mop head over there," Obi-Wan said, and she laughed.

"That was bad," Anakin said, shaking his head. "That was the worst insult in the Existence of the Jedi Order."

"Better than your Scars Face," Ahsoka laughed, and this time, Anakin moved his foot as she got up, tripping her and making her slide across the floor.

"Serves you right." Anakin muttered, as the Young Togruta lay stunned for a moment. "Master, take over?"

"Fine. But don't abuse your Padawan ever again," Obi-Wan said sternly, setting Ahsoka in a passenger seat.

"Meh, Ahsoka is use to it," Anakin said, half-shrugging, as Obi-Wan took the co-pilot seat. "I mean, I don't tease her all the time. I just test her awareness."  
"By tripping her up?"

"Possibly," Anakin said, noticing Obi-Wan's frown. "Jeez, don't take it so seriously. I don't harm her. Just so harmless name calling."

"I...see," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "Do it again, and I'll have to put my foot down."

"In your _classic_ pout?" Anakin teased.

"Oh shut up," Obi-Wan muttered.

xxx

The night in the _Twilight_ was long. Boredom settling in, Obi-Wan prowled around, looking for something to do, while Anakin and Ahsoka wittered on about upgrades to the systems on the ship. Halting at a room, Obi-Wan entered it, and stared around at the small living area to see if there was anything at all he could busy himself with.

Something bumped into the back of his legs, and he looked behind him to see R2. "Sorry."

The Droids whistled gently, and moved around his legs, heading to the couch, and starting up a small platform. "Oh? Chess?" Obi-Wan asked, as the Droid turned to him.

R2 beeped, and Obi-Wan smiled. "Alright, you're on."

He perched himself at the edge of the couch, while R2 secured himself at the other end. Soon, they were so engrossed in their game, that they didn't hear Anakin and Ahsoka arguing just down the hall, and heading towards them. They stood at the door way, watching as Obi-Wan successfully check mated R2's king, and leaned back. "Good Game R2."

The Droid whistled in sadness, and Obi-Wan patted his domed head. "Don't worry. You'll beat me someday."

"Hungry Master?" Anakin asked, walking towards them.

"Slightly," Obi-Wan answered, turning around to face them. "What's on the menu?"

"Food," Anakin chuckled, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him.

"In honesty, I might go to my bed," Obi-Wan said, standing up. "No sleep before a mission is not a good idea."

"Alright," Anakin said, as they walked back to the door. "If you have any more Nightmares, just chap the door and I'll be there."  
"I'm _fine_ Anakin," Obi-Wan said angrily, and he pushed past him and Ahsoka, heading to his quarters.

Ahsoka watched as the door closed behind the Jedi Master, and said to Anakin, "Something is wrong."

"I know," Anakin said, looking at the door sadly. "We need to keep an eye on him while we're on this Mission Snips. Anything could go wrong whole we're there."

xxx

"_Tell me Dear Obi-Wan," The Sith Elder snarled. "What would you do if you found you were a Father?"_

_What would he do? What could he do?_

"_Probably be ecstatic," He answered shortly, as the Sith Elder prowled around, her hands twitching. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Because," Stellandra said, her mouth next to his ear now, breathing into it. "Have you noticed how much...different, your Mate has been recently?"_

_His heart dropped. "No."_

"_Ah, so Yoda's cloaking must be working very well. Not against me though," Stellandra moved so that she stood in front of him now. "I can unmask her and see the truth. Now, you do the same."_

_He stared at the Woman lying behind Stellandra, and focused on her. "Please, forgive me," She whispered to him._

_The Masking faded._

_Her thin yet curved form changed, and now, he could see her Pregnancy. The Shock was enough to make him stagger back, and ask, "Who is the Father Satine?"_

_Stellandra smirked, and whispered, "The Father is..."_

Obi-Wan jumped awake, sitting upright, breathing heavily as he stared around.

A knock came at his door.

"Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka sounded. "That's us starting to land."

Swinging his legs out from under the covers, Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, before gathering his clothes, and dressing. Staring at his reflection, he tried to calm his breathing down, before emerging, joining Anakin and Ahsoka as they slowly walked to the ramp.

With Official Arkus waiting for them on the platform.


	6. Undercover

**Well, here's an update...And just before Christmas! :D Before I forget my Friends...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**

**UNDERCOVER**

"Welcome," Arkus said, bowing to the three of them in turn. He watched as they bowed back in response, before saying, "Please, follow me. We shall talk in my office; it's too open out here in the platform."  
Obi-Wan nodded, but shared a wary glance with Anakin. They were in the midst of a Separatist Official, at a Separatist school, despite what they had been told. They needed to be extra careful just in case this was, evidently, a trap.

They walked past massive iron gates, and down a courtyard and towards a Huge Mansion, with many smaller villas just off the Main Building. "This is the school?" Ahsoka asked in awe.

"Indeed it is," Arkus answered, smiling at their amazed expressions. "It's Campus alone is over a mile. We have separate facilities elsewhere outside the walls."

"Such as?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, Science has their own facility over in the woods," Arkus answered, pointing towards a building, just becoming visible in front of the sun, hidden in the trees. "Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Astronomy, everything science based over there. Maths has its own building in the Main part of the school."

Obi-Wan shook his head. And he thought the Temple was bad for having so many classes and rooms! This was massive compared to the Temple's own Teaching floors-which he still managed to walk around and find his way- however, this was going to be difficult. "Are the three of us situated in the same place or-?"

"Unfortunately, the three of you are separate." Arkus said, but sighed. "We will discuss everything in detail when we are inside."

Separate? Now all three exchanged wary glances, biting their lips, something that Arkus noticed immediately. "I understand your caution, but let me put your minds at ease. This school is full of both Republic and Separatist Students. We do not care fully for the War, just the education of the next politician, Police-person and technician. That is our most primary objective."

"But which side has been kidnapped most from?" Obi-Wan asked, as they entered into the Mansion.

"I'll discuss it when we are inside my office."

They continued in silence for a few minutes, staring around to try and get their bearings in order. Ascending a stair-case, they turned right after they reached the top, and walked past paintings, statues, and-Anakin pointed out immediately- security cameras. Obi-Wan suddenly wondered if any of the cameras had picked up the violent kidnappings, frowning slightly as they passed some more, turning their lens towards them and focusing on the Jedi that had arrived.

"Here we are," Arkus said finally, and they ascended another set of stairs, cases now being carried, and walked into a marble corridor, heading towards a mahogany coloured door with a plaque reading "Separatist Official Arkus". _Nice and to the point,_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

The Official unlocked the door, and opened it for them, allowing them entry. Slowly, the three Jedi stowed their cases by the wall, marvelling at the modernized room they had entered. A wooden desk and table, with the usual stack of books on shelves, but also holo-projectors, and photographs of different graduate years. Obi-Wan spotted one individual immediately in the photo.

"You studied here?" He asked Arkus.

"Indeed," Arkus answered, indicating the three seats before him. Cautiously, the three Jedi sat, while Arkus braced himself for what was going to happen. "You know why you three are here, so that saves me explaining everything." He shifted uncomfortably.

Obi-Wan could sense his unease as though he was holding up a sign right in his face and frowned slightly, but didn't press the matter, as the other two were now listening intently.

"As you are aware, there are students going missing, but you have not been told the whole story," Arkus sighed. "There have been Professors missing as well. The post you are filling Master Kenobi, the Professor was Snatched like the children."

"Just now many Children and Adults have been taken?" Anakin asked.

"We have a total of twelve missing Children, and four adults," Arkus said. "We would have contacted sooner, but it is now starting to get out of hand."

"Why not ask for help when _one_ child was missing?" Ahsoka demanded, causing Anakin to shoot her a look. "Sorry."

"I understand your worries, Young One," Arkus answered. "We had thought that, maybe, the First Child had gone off to skive their lessons-that is usual of teenagers..."

"I know the feeling," Obi-Wan muttered.

"...But then their friends told us that she had returned," Arkus continued on, as though Obi-Wan had not spoken. "So we left the matter."

"Without a full investigation of what had happened?" Anakin asked, frowning. "That's bad Management."

"I am fully aware of that Master Skywalker," Arkus said coldly.

"If you were aware, you would have made sure that the investigation was underway," Anakin said harshly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said warningly. "It is not our place to question how he runs this school. We are here to help get this mystery solved and leave it at that."

Anakin grunted and folded his arms, frowning.

"I understand that you do not agree with our methods because we are Separatists," Arkus sighed. "But, be aware, your help is greatly appreciated by everyone- even those in the Separatist Senate."

"Really?" Ahsoka said her eyes wide.

"Yes, really." Arkus answered, smiling at her. "Many of the Senators want to have peace with the Republic. If this is the way forward, then maybe the War will finally be over." He let his words sink in, staring at each of them as they exchanged glances. "Will you help me?"

"Master?" Anakin asked, looking at him. "Do you think it is...safe, for us to do this?"

Obi-Wan stroked his shaven chin, and winced at the fact he no longer had a beard. "I see no threat," He said finally. "However, I am troubled by the fact we are separated; if one of us is in trouble, then we have no way of knowing."

"Not if you Jedi keep your comms on," Arkus said, leaning back in his seat. "I am allowing you to keep your light sabres on you at all times, but hidden from the view of the students."

"That's eased my mind a bit," Anakin admitted, and he smiled for the first time since he entered the office.

"However, I do not want you using them unless you have no other choice," Arkus continued. "If you are discovered, then Dooku's spies will be alerted in the school; I have a hunch most of them are on his side over this matter, and any Jedi presence will make him see this as, let's say, _Unfair Advantage."_

"War has unfair advantages in it," Anakin pointed out.

"I am aware of that Master Skywalker," Arkus retorted. "However, it is best if you have your light sabres hidden. If they are used with no threat to your lives, I will be forced to confiscate them."

This immediately made Ahsoka jump to her feet. "Are you mad?" She said through her teeth.

"Young One!" Obi-Wan said firmly. "_Sit down!"_

Ahsoka hesitantly sat in her seat, and mumbled, "Sorry Masters."

Obi-Wan nodded, a frown on his face, and said, "Can you excuse us?"

Arkus nodded, and swiftly walked out into the corridor. Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka and said, "I may not be your Master, but that is _no way_ to treat an individual!"

"He's right Ahsoka." Anakin said firmly. "That was rude."

"But, if we have our sabres confiscated, what if we meet the Snatcher?" Ahsoka countered. "We'll be defenceless, even with the Force!"

"She has a point," Anakin now said.

Obi-Wan sighed, and rubbed his temples. This was something he was going to have to think over. "Let's make a deal. All three of us just now."

The other two nodded, and he continued, "We will keep at least one part of our mental shields down-a spot we are familiar with, and contains no way of access to our minds and memories- just in case we are attacked. That way, we are in constant contact with one another. That way, we can alert one another if something goes wrong."

"Sounds fair," Anakin said.

"Then," Obi-Wan continued. "If we _are_ attacked, then we can use our sabres, like he said, and yell for the others. Even if we are in classes, we will aid the other. The sooner we have this person behind bars, the better."

"Sounds fair," Ahsoka nodded, mirroring Anakin's words.

"Now," Obi-Wan said, lowering his hands. "It's time for us to agree to these terms, and then head to our quarters."

They called Arkus back in, and repeated what Obi-Wan had told Anakin and Ahsoka moments before. "I agree," The Official said, nodding. "Now," He glanced at the clock. "You have all had a long journey, and I believe I will need to show you to your quarters." He stood, and they followed him, cases in tow, back out into the corridor.

xxx

He watched the three exit the office with Arkus behind, and curled his lips back to reveal his elongated canines. So, the Jedi has lent a hand, have they? Well, he will need to see about that. Slowly, he retreated further into the shadows, and waited for them to pass, before venturing into Arkus' office.

It reeked of the Jedi Presences. He was forced to stop himself vomiting at the Light Side of the Force engulfing him in this office, and focus on the three individuals-the Jedi- that had arrived.

One was Ahsoka Tano. He recognised that Teenager from the holo, and now her Force Energy was engulfing his own, so full of innocence.

Another was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Sith Killer, he had to refrain from snorting at that moment. He had only killed one Sith in his life-time, but he dare not make it two.

And lastly, Anakin Skywalker. The Hero with no Fear. Well, while he was here, the Hero was going to descend into Nightmares under his hand.

Slowly, he retreated, and headed back into the corridor, and, soon the shadows.

He needed to prepare his Disciples for these Jedi. They were not going to ruin his plans.

* * *

**Oooooh! Sinister! But I'm afraid you are going to have to wait! I'm just the Master at Cliffhangers! **


	7. First time for everything

**Hello! Hope you all had a good Christmas! :)

* * *

**

FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING

Ahsoka woke next morning in a comfortable bed, and stared around at her room that she was sharing with another student. The Twi'lek was sleeping deeply in the other bed, her uniform for the day already out and ironed.

Ahsoka glanced at the top of her bed, and read her name-badge. Susan.

_Nice_, Ahsoka thought bitterly, as she slowly got up in the dark room. Carefully, she checked her sabres under her pillow to make sure they were still there, before getting up and taking her clothes for the day. Staring at them, she frowned.

A white blouse, blue skirt and tie, and black shoes and socks. She shook her head, and draped them over her arm, and headed towards the Girl's shower room, trying her best to not disturb Susan from her slumber. Closing the door behind her, she walked down the Dormitory, and towards the Girl's shower Room, noticing that there were other early risers in the corridor as well. Opening the door, she headed into the Bathroom, glad to see that there was no-one else there, and towards an empty shower-stand.

_This is unorthodox,_ she thought bitterly to herself, as she took a towel and closed the massive plastic door. _Completely unorthodox. How can they do this?_

Something like this at the Temple did not occur. Each Padawan or Initiate had their own bathroom, so something like this was unnatural.

Standing under the warm water, Ahsoka closed her eyes, letting it wash her worries away, before drying herself and dressing in the shower. Strolling out into the corridor, she blinked when she saw Susan walking towards her. "Hey Susan."

"Hey Freya," Susan yawned, her purple skin dull. "Nice sleep?"

"Wasn't too bad," Ahsoka laughed, as they passed and headed into opposite directions. Strolling into her room, she took her blazer, and fixed her tie, before pulling on her shoes.

It was then she noticed her time-table.

Picking it up and staring at it, she frowned at the lessons.

_Double History first,_ she thought bitterly. _Then breaks for two periods. That's not bad. I hope._

Then she checked her Professor's name for History, and smiled.

At least she had a friendly face for her first lesson, and knowing him, he was probably as nervous as she was about her new life-style.

Finally, Susan appeared, dressed, and they walked to breakfast, with Ahsoka quickly hiding her twin sabres in her back underneath a rain-coat and some note-pads, heading to the massive hall where all the students and some members of staff were eating. Keeping her eyes out for suspicious activity, Ahsoka did not register them entering the Dining Hall until she was standing at the doorway itself.

"It's massive!" She exclaimed mouth wide as she and Susan entered.

"Yes, it is," Susan muttered, leading her to the trays. Ahsoka stared around, not really paying much attention, at the Mass of blue and white aliens and Humans around them, all ranging from eleven year olds to eighteen at the least. A Togorian passed her, reaching over her head for a fruit, and moved off, mumbling a quick apology to her when he clipped her now longer head-horns. "Freya, you coming?" Susan asked in the distance.

Ahsoka snapped out of her day-dream, and quickly grabbed some fruit and cereal, following Susan towards the till, taking her Student card and swiping it. Staring around, she smiled when she spotted a familiar face, already sitting with members of staff.

Obi-Wan smiled when he saw her, but continued chatting to a Wookie Professor, ignoring the flirting of the Woman Professors near him. One was a Togruta, and she kept touching his hand, making Ahsoka giggle when he shifted so that he was not directly facing her. Finally, as a last resort, she felt the Force hum around Obi-Wan, him mutter something under his breath, and the Togruta look distant and turn away.

_Nice going Master Kenobi._

"Hey, move along there," Another familiar voice sounded.

Ahsoka turned and blinked, staring into Anakin's face as he huffed behind her. He folded his arms over his black-t-shirt, full body blue janitor suit loose at the top but fastened around the waist. He winked at her, before moving off, a spanner in his hands as he took a cloth, and, with his jaw tightening, headed towards his Master's table.

_Missed a spot,_ Ahsoka heard Obi-Wan say in their minds, and she managed to stifle a laugh, keeping her head down and her lekku hiding her face.

_Kriff you Master, _Anakin said bitterly.

_Guys, let's stick to the Mission at hand,_ Ahsoka sent to both of them.

_Right_, Obi-Wan sounded, and Ahsoka sat down with Susan and her Friends, trying her best to listen to both Obi-Wan and the Girls and Boys around her.

"This is Freya," Susan was saying to a Mon Calamari. "Freya, this is Cascada."

"Nice to meet you," Ahsoka said pleasantly, and the rest of the Group nodded in welcome.

_There's a Disturbance in the Hall,_ Obi-Wan was saying. _Be wary, just in case it's our Snatcher._

Ahsoka stared around, trying to sense anyone apart from her, Obi-Wan and Anakin that were...unusual in the Force. But whoever it was masked pretty well.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Susan said, nudging Ahsoka and nodding towards Anakin as he busied himself.

"Cute is an understatement," Cascade drawled. "More like Drop Dead Gorgeous."

Ahsoka looked away, staring at her food. _Master?_

_Yes?_ Obi-Wan and Anakin answered at the same time.

_Master SKYWALKER,_ Ahsoka sighed in her mind, and she felt Obi-Wan retreat immediately. _The Girls here have complimented that you are pretty gorgeous._

_Really?_ Anakin answered, and she saw him stop, turn and wink at them, making the girls sigh in unison.

_That's enough Anakin,_ Obi-Wan sighed.

Ahsoka smiled as well, and stared around at the clock.

_I'm in your lesson Master Kenobi._

She saw Obi-Wan sigh, check the clock, and excuse himself from the Professors, standing up. Ahsoka immediately saw he had changed out of his Jedi Tunic as well into a blue shirt, loose at the top, and black trousers and shoes. It fitted his form perfectly, revealing his lean yet well-build figure. Most of the Girls stared at him, as he picked up his black jacket, keeping it open at the front, and walked off, leaving the Female Staff staring after him with dreamy looks on their faces.

_This is embarrassing..._ She heard Obi-Wan groan in her head. _How can you stand it Anakin?_

_Well, it's even worse since you shaved your beard. Grow it back! Oh, wait, you can't. _She heard Anakin say sarcastically, _until the end of the Mission. You might blow our cover._

_Kriff you,_ Obi-Wan snapped, and he left the Dining Hall, shoulders tense and Form now taller and threatening.

Ahsoka merrily sighed.

xxx

Obi-Wan busied himself with setting out books and jotters for the class, staring around at the classroom. Whoever had occupied this room before him was obviously a favourite Teacher, and, he could sense the grief from the staff at their disappearance. He only hoped he would measure up to their legacy, and at least help ease their grief slightly.

He heard the bell ring, and the students moving through the corridor, and quickly released his nerves into the Force as the students entered his room. He could already sense that this bunch were a well-behaved lot, and smiled at Ahsoka as she entered, taking a lone empty seat at the back. Slowly, he leaned against the desk, trying to calm his pounding heart.

_Come on Kenobi! You do this all the time at the Temple! This is nothing!_

_Don't worry Master,_ Ahsoka said. _It'll be fine._

He heaved a sigh at Ahsoka's comforting words, and took the book from behind him. "Turn to page two hundred please."

They obliged, and he couldn't help but smile. _Don't let false hope rise through you; they're just testing you._

True to his word, the first period, they were well behaved, but come second period, they seem to deteriorate. Fortunately, none knew-apart from Ahsoka- that he was a Jedi, so he used the Force sometimes to give them a nudge back on the right course. Soon, he couldn't help but feel comfortable, at home, while he taught them, and, when the bell rang for the Break, he saw Ahsoka give him a thumbs up as she left, and smiled, sitting back down.

_You did well Master Kenobi._ She sent him.

_Thank you Young One,_ Obi-Wan answered, gathering the books and jotters up. _What did everyone think about my teaching?_

_I could sense most of the Girls thinking about how handsome you are, and the Boys how cool you are,_ Ahsoka admitted. _So, you've done well._

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. Now things were going well.

A scream vibrated through the Corridor.

* * *

**I am such a bad person for Cliffies! :o **


	8. Encounter

** Here's an update! Enjoy my friends! :)

* * *

**

ENCOUNTER

Ahsoka ran to the sound of the scream, ready to take her sabre out from her bag as she rushed through the students, as they moved slowly and silently through the corridor. Suspicion rose through her, as she entered the corridor she heard the scream from, the students still filtering through it.

_Why were they not running?_

Ahsoka turned left down the corridor to double check that the kidnapper had not escaped that end, the number of students depleting as they entered classes. Skidding to a halt, Ahsoka stared around, watching as the Humanoids busied themselves as though nothing had happened, taking their note-books from their bags and getting their pencils out, ready for the lessons to begin.

_Master Skywalker and Kenobi! They act like nothing is happening!_

_Something is really wrong here,_ Anakin sounded, _I'm gonna check out the disturbances._

_I have a hunch that Arkus is hiding something,_ Obi-Wan said, and Ahsoka saw him frowning behind a book that he was apparently reading, or rather using to hide his face in case someone was watching. _Check out his office Ahsoka._

_What about you Master Kenobi? _Ahsoka asked.

_I'm going to question some of the staff. Someone has to know something._

Ahsoka nodded automatically, and headed down the corridor, and towards Arkus' office. Closing her eyes, she hesitated at the corner, trying to sense if anyone was coming close to her position, or was near Arkus' Office. Slowly, she walked down the corridor, passing some stray students as they walked to their classes late, the library, or just skiving the class that they were supposed to be at. Thankfully, she could only sense Arkus in his office, but his voice vibrated in the sensors in her lekku.

He seemed to be talking to someone via holo.

Ahsoka frowned, and paused near his door, using the Force to check if someone was coming close so that she could look as though she had an appointment. Dumping her bag at her feet, she listening intently, eyes closed. She could only pick up snippets of conversation from people, unlike Shaak Ti, because her lekku was still short.

"...Dooku, this is unacceptable!" Arkus was saying angrily. "You promised to release them!"

"Unfortunately," A Familiar voice sounded. "I am unable to track them for you."

Ahsoka frowned, trying her best to not burst in and shout "Traitor!"

She heard Arkus shift, and say, "Dooku, please. These Students are both Republican _and_ Separatist! Do you have any pity for them? Any respect?"

"I cannot do anything. Let's just say...It's for experimental purposes."

"But my own Daughter?"

Ahsoka froze. Arkus' Daughter had been kidnapped?

A beeping sound erupted next and she heard Arkus say, "I have to leave Dooku."

"Very well. We shall talk later," Ahsoka heard the click of the holo-projector as it was deactivated. Opening her eyes, she heard him click, groan, and get up, moving towards his door.

Panic rose through her, and she darted down the corridor, and into a cupboard, waiting until she sensed Arkus pass, before she emerged from the storage cupboard. Heaving a sigh of relief, she walked to his office, and tapped the door knob to see if it was locked, before entering into his office. Staring around, she called to the other two.

_I'm in._

_Good Work Snips,_ Anakin sounded. _Anything unusual? _

_Nothing yet,_ Ahsoka answered, and she headed to the desk, pulling open drawers and rummaging through some. Dumping her bag on the desk, she flicked his computer to life, while still rummaging, and sighed, finding nothing. Standing straight, she lifted her bag, peering at the computer.

She blinked, and sat down in his seat, staring at a recent message.

_Arkus from Snatcher._

Ahsoka frowned, and took the wireless keyboard, touching the open button.

_Snatcher: I know about the three Jedi in your school. How dare you defy me?_

Ahsoka felt fear rise through her heart, and clicked an option, revealing the whole conversation to her eyes.

_Arkus: Don't fear Snatcher. You will get what you need soon._

_Snatcher: The Students are my leverage Arkus. Each time you fail, one will die._

_Arku: There's no need to act rash Snatcher! These three Jedi have a habit of poking their noses into areas where they should not; they will be in your grasp soon._

_Snatcher: Good, my Metatron is ready should they get too close to the truth. Only I can activate it Arkus._

Ahsoka bit her lip, staring at the screen. What was she going to do?

Rummaging in her bag, she pulled out her comm. Link, and plugged it in, downloading the messages into it. Staring at the screen she watched the progress bar appear, slowly filtering across.

Footsteps sounded, and she jumped up, eyes wide in panic. _Hurry up!_

Her comm. beeped, signalling the end of the download, and she hastily unplugged her comm. Link, shoving it into her bag, closing the 'complete' notice, and rushed out and down the corridor in a heartbeat. Stopping, she sat against the wall, holding her comm. Link tightly in her hand, before getting to her feet, shoving her comm. into a folded piece of paper.

She had to get this to Master Kenobi, and now!

Running at full pelt, she ran up the stairs three at a time, and down a corridor, heading to his room.

_Please be in!_

She hammered her fist on his door, ignoring his changed name plaque, hoping that he was in.

Then she heard it.

xxx

He approached the Togruta hammering at the end of the corridor on a door, weapon in hand. Slowly, the Machine approached her, footsteps quickening, as she turned and saw him.

He expected her to scream, to shout for help, but instead, her eyes were ignited in blue fire.

"Jedi..."

"So?" The Togruta snarled, taking out two sabres from her bag. "Bring it Clanker!"

He lunged for her, and she parried his blades, before using some invisible push to send him back. The Machine growled from the depths of its belly, and roared angrily, bringing out a length of chain, whipping it towards her. The Togruta flipped back, and the chain crashed into the floor, and he pulled it back.

"AHSOKA!"

He turned to see two Men rushing forwards, both Human. One with brown hair and the other with ginger hair, both clean shaven, blue sabres ignited and ready. The Togruta had a look of relief on her face, as the Machine backed off, realising it was outnumbered.

"I'll be back," Metatron hissed, and disappeared down the corridor, leaving the three Jedi standing.

Once at a safe distance, he heightened his masking to stop them following him, and headed towards a tapestry...

He was gone in a second.

* * *

**Cliffy! Why do I make such Evil Cliffies? **


	9. A Sith's Rage

**I know, it's not even been a day since the last update. But this was ready, so I thought "What the Heck!", and decided to upload it lol.

* * *

**

A SITH'S RAGE

The Sith waited at the three experimental tables, staring at the skeletons that were there, before turning away, hearing the arrival of his Machine. Curling his lips back, the Sith walked forwards, lekku swaying as he went, twin sabres on belt. "What happened?" He quizzed, seeing the sabre burns on the Machine's outer coating.

"I found the Female Jedi snooping around in Arkus' office. She may have found something of importance."

The Sith hissed through his elongated canines, before turning back to the experimental tables. Absolute power was in his grasp, only for the student Togruta-girl to come between him and that power. No, he needed to plan this more carefully than before.

"Master?" Metatron asked, his boring voice sounding through his thoughts. "What do you command me to do?"

The Sith turned to him and said, "Nothing for now. This is something I need to do my friend. Go and recharge."

Metatron turned and walked towards his station, plugging himself in onto the stand, relaxing into the blue slots with ease. The Sith approached the station, and smirked. "I'm sorry, but you have failed me too many times Metatron." He flicked a switch, and metal binders came around the ankles, stomach and wrist of the Robot. "Too many times my friend."

Metatron struggled, his sapphire eyes staring at the Sith, as he pulled a lever.

Electricity sparked through Metatron's body, destroying his circuits and shattering the glass that shielded his eyes and compartments that were covered by it. The Sith cackled as Metatron screamed for his aide, crying for him to stop, to have pity...

His power cell exploded, and the Machine became still.

The Sith sighed, and turned to stroll upstairs on a stone-staircase to his quarters. He paused outside a heavy wooden door with iron bolts and bars on a window in the door. Slowly, the Sith stared inside the door, smirking at the imprisoned students as they huddled in the corners of their cells, clothes dirty and shredded. A Dark skinned girl caught his attention, her green eyes piercing at him from behind her bars. Slowly, she shifted, her dark hair curling around her face, as she spat in his direction, making the Sith chuckle before moving upstairs.

He needed to get ready for tomorrow.

xxx

"What the kriff was that?"

"Did you see the size of that thing?"

"It had a chain damn it! A _Chain!"_

"Was that the Snatcher?"

"Enough!" Obi-Wan said firmly, raising his hand and silencing them. They were sitting in the _Twilight_, discussing what had just occurred in the corridor. The Machine had scared all three of them completely, and the weaponry they had wielded against them also scared the three Jedi. Obi-Wan stood up, and ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to remain on task. So far, apart from the Robot, what have we found out?"

"I checked the disturbance as well," Anakin said, staring at his hands. "But there was nothing there to indicate that the student was alive or dead." He looked up. "Apart from this."

He held up a jotter.

"This apparently was a Republican Student, but look at what they wrote."

Obi-Wan took it from him, and opened the jotter, seeing the Republican Symbol sketched into the inner cover. But it wasn't that which had immediately grasped his attention. Slowly, he sat back in the seat he had vacated, and frowned, staring through the pupil's writings. "It's of all the people that had went missing," Anakin explained. "Names, patterns they've been noticing, such as midi-counts."

"I don't get it," Ahsoka said, peering over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "What patterns?"

Obi-Wan read through the pages, and groaned. "She's realised the Machine has been targeting those that have spoken out about the kidnappings and those that had found information about it." He flicked another page. "But the Midi-counts are scrambled. I don't see any significance."

"I do," Anakin said, coming to look over his shoulder as well. "Think about it Master; they are all quite high counts..."

"But not high enough to enter the Order," Ahsoka finished, nodding. "I think I understand now. That thing has been targeting those that have high counts in the Academy."

"We need to access the Student files," Obi-Wan concluded, still reading through the note-book. "Blast, this student has done all our work! She even has a list of suspects as well!"

Anakin nodded, frowning as he read on. "She even has Arkus as a suspect!"

"Arkus was talking to Dooku earlier," Ahsoka revealed, and she held out her comm. link. "I even downloaded some of his emails. They were suspicious in a way."

R2 wheeled over and took her comm. link gently, and headed to the console, plugging it in. He gave a whistle to confirm it was loaded.

Anakin walked to the screen, and frowned, staring at the emails. "So, this Official has been working with the Snatcher? Oh he is so dead when I find him!"

Obi-Wan stroked his shaven chin, standing up. "We need to get back before they realised we are missed." He looked at the small astro-droid. "Look after that comm. link. It has vital evidence that we may need to convict Arkus when we have caught this kidnapper."

R2 beeped in enthusiasm, and took the comm. link into his own compartment. Obi-Wan led the other two out of the _Twilight_, and towards the Academy. "We stick with our original plan, but I'm going to question the staff about the kidnappings- those that can be trusted I mean."

"I'll have a snoop around the Janitor's Lockers as well," Anakin said, nodding. "See what I can dig up; you never know with us."

"What, are you a secret murderer just waiting to burst out of your Janitor seams?" Ahsoka teased.

"Haha very funny Snips," Anakin muttered, and he bade them farewell, heading towards the Janitor's sector, twirling his rag in his hand.

Obi-Wan nodded to Ahsoka, and she rushed off. Sighing, the Jedi Master turned and headed to where he knew the Staff Base was, entering into the school.

* * *

**Ah Ahsoka, if only you knew how true your little Janitor comment earlier was... **


	10. A Hidden Enemy

**Here we go! Another update! Enjoy.

* * *

**

A HIDDEN ENEMY

The Staff Base was quite full of Professors that were off from classes, most huddled in a group, talking as though sharing secrets. Obi-Wan stared around for a familiar face, and found the Wookie he had been talking to earlier that day, heading over. "Hey Roscoe."

The Wookie turned the translator on his neck on, and said, "Hello Ben. Would you like a tea?"

"Yes please," Obi-Wan said, taking a biscuit and munching on it, leaning on the bench. He saw the Women looking at him, and shifted uncomfortably.

"You've become a hit with the Women, and you've only been here a day!" Roscoe whined. "How are you so lucky?"

"I'm not _that_ good looking!" Obi-Wan answered, taking the tea mug off him. He saw the Female Togruta and Human wink at him, making him flush violently and turn away.

Surely a Mind-Trick would work?

"Sasha and Tsania are really interested in you, aren't they?" Roscoe chuckled, leading him over to his group, which consisted of a couple of Humans, Pantorians and Tholodians.

"Well, unfortunately for them, I'm taken," Obi-Wan blurted out immediately. He had to tell a White Lie; he was in Love already, and knew they were in Love with him, but were _technically_ not going out like a couple should.

"Oh, pray tell?" One of the Tholodian's asked, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"We've known each other since we were in our twenties," Obi-Wan revealed, keeping his face neutral. "We're kinda...on and off."

"Oh, so are you free now?" A cold voice sounded, and he jumped, turning to see a Dark red Togruta standing behind him, yellow eyes piercing into his very soul. Something about this Togruta made him feel uncomfortable, nervous in fact. "Seeing as you're on and off?"

"Not just now, no," Obi-Wan said carefully.

The Togruta nodded, and turned to the others. "May I join?"

They nodded, and the Togruta sat next to Obi-Wan, his curved head-horns almost intimidating the Jedi Master completely. They were even more threatening than Shaak Ti's own. "I am Talvin."

"Ben," Obi-Wan said, shaking his hand. "What subject do you teach?"

"Biology," Talvin answered, nodding. "Rather interesting when you have a bunch of giggling students in the class. And you?"

"History," Obi-Wan answered, and he sipped his tea gently. "Can be interesting when the students fall asleep. You just...tune out after that, fold your arms, and, if possible, get a fog horn."

They laughed at that. "True," Roscoe said, and his translator beeped, and he frowned. "Nearly...out...of battery," He managed to say amongst growls and snarls. Slowly, he reached into his robe pocket and pulled some out, changing the nearly flat batteries in the translator. Obi-Wan watched in interest as the Wookie changed the batteries in no time, causing the Translator to beep as it was powered back up, suddenly wondering why they never had that for the Wookies at the Temple.

Turning to Talvin, he said, "What do you make of the Disappearances?"

Talvin started at that. "Disappearances?"

"Yes, the missing students and staff," Obi-Wan answered, trying to not roll his eyes. Were they so blind and arrogant here? "I'm new here, obviously, and when I heard the screams, I thought someone was in trouble."

The others shifted uncomfortably, and a Pantorian said, "Well, in my opinion-"

"Here we go," The other Tholodian muttered.

"- I believe that it's covered up," The Pantorian finished. "Silver, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Silver," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "So, it's all a cover up?"

"Yes," Silver answered, nodding. "I believe it is. The Board hear about the kidnappings, and tell the students to not worry, that they would find the missing students."

"Have they?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"No-one," Talvin answered now, his voice suddenly harshed. "Arkus has been told to keep his mouth shut over this matter. Despite the fact that his own Daughter had been kidnapped as well."

Obi-Wan choked on his tea at that point, coughing violently. He never knew that!

"His own Daughter?" He repeated lowly. "And he's doing _nothing?"_

"What can he do?" Silver asked. "He's been told to back down and let the Authorities handle it! But if I might say, there is something suspicious happening around here. Who takes the Children? Why do they take Children? What's the purpose?"

They all fell silent and Obi-Wan stared down at his tea, a frown steadily growing. Arkus' own Child was missing? Why did he fail to tell them that?

"Maybe it's a trap in a way?" Roscoe answered, his tea now finished. "But then again, who could the kidnapper be luring into his hands?"

Obi-Wan felt his heart hammer louder in his chest, hands clenched tighter around the tea mug that he was in danger of shattering it with his bare hands. Staring at the murky depths, he let his mind wander. Was this all a trap? To lure him and the others into the Kidnapper's clutches? Then again, that posed another question...

Was the kidnapper a Sith?

"Hey Ben, you alright?" Silver's voice sounded through his thoughts.

Obi-Wan immediately straightened, and blinked. "Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't realise that Official Arkus' own Daughter had been taken as well."

"Yes it is a sad story," Talvin sighed, his yellow eyes surveying Obi-Wan in apparent worry. "But the Authorities will find her."

Obi-Wan nodded, and reached over to put his tea mug on the table.

His bag flap slipped open slightly, revealing the silver hilt of his light sabre.

"Ben, what's that?" Talvin asked, a frown appearing slightly, staring at the just barely concealed sabre hilt. Obi-Wan stared down, and tried to hide the flush rising through his skin.

"Nothing, just a pencil case," He lied immediately. Everyone nodded but Talvin, who stared up at him.

Looking directly in his eyes.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt something try to puncture his shields, and immediately brought them up to full strength, blocking off even Anakin and Ahsoka. He heard them shout for him, asking for an explanation, but he could give none while his shields were being assaulted.

Finally, the intruder left him, and he released a shaky breath. Talvin had turned away now, but Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel fear rise through him. He dare not lower his shields in case he was attacked again, but he could sense Anakin and Ahsoka trying to contact him with the Force, trying to work out why he was bringing all his shields up to maximum.

Finally, he lowered the weak point, and heard them immediately.

_MASTER KENOBI!_ Ahsoka was crying.

_KRIFF YOU ALRIGHT MASTER? ANSWER!_ Anakin screamed.

_I'm alright, I just had an assault on my Shields, so I had to heighten them immediately,_ he answered calmly as he could. _I think we need to talk as soon as possible._

_Master, what's wrong?_ Anakin demanded.

_I think the kidnapper is a Sith._

xxx

Darth Serion felt the Jedi's fear as he tried to invade his mind. He needed to know fully where all three Jedi were, and what posts they had.

Slowly, Serion shifted from where he sat, just grazing the Jedi's elbow and making him jump. Good. He was scared; he could sense that coming from the Jedi even though he had put up a good fight against his assault. Regardless of the good fight the Jedi had put up, Serion had managed to see some of his memories.

And some that he was able to use when he fought the Master soon.

"Excuse me," He said lowly. "I must be off."

"Good bye," Roscoe the Wookie answered, and he slowly got up, making sure to spare the Jedi another glance before walking off.

Now, he needed to prepare for his three guests.

**

* * *

**

** Izzy! I am the Master of Cliffies, you can't beat me! lol **


	11. The First Phase

** Well, here's another Update for you to read! Enjoy!

* * *

**

THE FIRST PHASE

"So, there is a Sith in this school, who is possibly kidnapping the Children for some Evil benefit, and he managed to penetrate your shields and nearly break into your mind?" Anakin stated, pacing in front of Obi-Wan, frowning. "But how?"

"He found the Weak Point," Obi-Wan answered, holding a mug of Hot Chocolate in his hands, Ahsoka rubbing his back. "I just...couldn't attend any of the lessons I had today; it was draining."

Anakin looked around at Arkus. "It's too risky. We have to do something and now!"

Arkus sighed, and turned to Obi-Wan. "The main thing is that you are alright Master Jedi. We can't have you dying on us now, can we?"

Obi-Wan stared into the depths of his hot drink, before nodding to Anakin. The Jedi Knight turned to Arkus, and said, "We found evidence."

Arkus raised his dark eyebrows, and said, "Oh?"

"Yes." Anakin said, and he held up the jotter he had found at the scene. "I recovered this from the scene of a Kidnapping that had happened earlier today. It has a list of suspects and, might I like to add, links and patterns they have been noticing."

Arkus suddenly looked uncomfortable. "What suspects?"

"Oh, many," Anakin said, and all three Jedi sensed his discomfort. "But she or he wrote your name in this book. Can I ask why a pupil would suspect an Official to be behind the kidnappings?"

Obi-Wan looked up. "You never told us that your Daughter had been kidnapped."

Arkus collapsed back in his seat, biting his lip. "I'm sorry!" He finally cried, tears falling down his cheeks. "He took my Bella! He told me that I had to give into his demands or she would die!"

"And what demands are those?" Ahsoka demanded a frown on her face.

"I was to find him three Jedi," Arkus revealed. "I had no choice, so I organized more kidnappings so that I could convince the Jedi Grand Master that I desperately needed his help, and it had worked! I fooled the Greatest Jedi in existence!"

"You selfish-," Anakin snarled, and curled his hands into fists. "So, where does that justify the innocents being killed?"

Arkus frowned, "He said, he promised, that he would not kill any of the kidnapped Children."

"How do you know that he wouldn't go back against his word?" Obi-Wan asked, keeping as calm as ever. "We've dealt with Sith before; they are not honourable. For all we know, your Daughter may be dead as soon as he kidnapped her."

"Stop it!" Arkus cried, hands over his head. "Please stop!"

"Listen to us Arkus!" Anakin said firmly. "That Sith only cares about getting what he wants! At any price! He could kill every individual in this School to get what he needs and even if he doesn't get it, he will keep killing until he does!"

"Stop!" Arkus wept, tears coming from his eyes. "He would not harm her...He promised..."

"An empty promise," Obi-Wan said sadly, shaking his head. "They make promises that they cannot keep."

Arkus sniffed, and placed his hands over his face. "What have I done?" He said, voice muffled by his hands. "I've doomed you all."

Ahsoka made to walk forwards towards him, ready to comfort him, but Anakin held her back. "Don't Snips."

Obi-Wan stood up this time and turned to his fellow Jedi, "We need to report to the Council immediately. It is not safe here, and we must think about evacuating as many students as possible."

"Evacuation?" Arkus repeated, looking up at them.

"Yes," Obi-Wan confirmed, looking around at him. "Arkus, Sith are merciless, and murderers. They will keep killing until there is no one left. Please, for the safety of the students and staff, we must get them out of here before it becomes a blood bath."

Ahsoka nodded, and turned, "Does this mean we need to reveal that we are Jedi to the others?"

"It appears we don't have another choice," Anakin answered with a sigh. "We need to inspect each student and staff member and find out which one is the Sith."

"Not necessary," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "We set up bait."

Arkus stared at him, as he turned to face the Official. "Arkus, I promise you now that I will help you get your Daughter back, but I need your help."

Arkus nodded, and said, "What do you want me to do?"

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and Ahsoka. "The Sith knows about me, so I'm going to give him what he wants. A Jedi."

"Master, this is risky," Ahsoka said, biting her lip.

"She's right Master," Anakin agreed, frowning. "You're still shaken from your Mind Assault. Why don't you let me do this?"

"You're too important Anakin to be lost," Obi-Wan said sadly. "I cannot risk that." He turned to Arkus. "We know you can contact the Sith. Can you get him to meet me somewhere? Where there is little chance of the Students and Staff finding me and him?"

"Yes," Arkus said, nodding. "There is a band stand just in the gardens of the School. It's sheltered, and no-one will be around; they'll all be at their classes."

"Alright. Get him to meet me there at three o'clock," Obi-Wan said, coming to stand behind Arkus. "Write him an email now."

Arkus nodded, and began to type the message down, before hitting send. "It's away." He checked the inbox, as it beeped a couple of seconds later. Anakin and Ahsoka came around; staring at the email as Arkus opened it up, revealing the short message.

_I'll be there, Obi-Wan Kenobi._

xxx

Obi-Wan casually walked towards the Band Stand, changed into his black leather jacket, blue shirt over a deep purple t-shirt. He didn't want to go in his Jedi attire in case he was recognised by the students and suspicion fall onto him.

The incident in the Staff Base made people wary around him already. Climbing up the dark wooded steps, he stood at the banister, and leaned against it, crossing his legs slightly, head down and hands in pockets.

He had hidden his sabre in the inside of his jacket, just in case he needed it. Running a hand over the stubble that was beginning to form on his chin, Obi-Wan frowned as he noticed the storm beginning to brew in the distance.

Bad sign.

Suddenly, he sensed someone coming closer, and braced himself, staring around for the Sith he knew was to emerge.

"Hello Master Jedi."

He jumped and looked to his left at the individual that leaned against the banister a few metres away. The person was in shadow, but Obi-Wan could see his prominent head-horns, curved perfectly and large, a blue light flashed on and off at his throat, and Obi-Wan scowled.

"A voice disguiser?" He muttered, nodding at him. "Nice."

"I'd rather keep my True identity a secret," The Sith answered. "But I will give you my Sith name; I am Darth Serion."

"Serion? Never heard of you," Obi-Wan confessed, straightening. "So, you must be a new Sith?"

"Oh no; I was trained at a Young Age like all Sith," Serion answered. "But it was a shame that my Master was killed when I was just an apprentice."

"Really," Obi-Wan said sadly. "I am sorry."

"No, you are not," Serion hissed. "You Jedi are never sorry about us; you hunted us to extinction."

"I had a small part to play in that," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Yes, with your butcher of Darth Maul," Serion snarled. "So, you are the renowned Sith Killer, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I must admit, I expected more than a Young Man standing before me."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan answered, looking at the storm clouds. "But I'm not here to discuss formalities. Why did you kidnap the Children?"

"Oh, that's part of my plan for you Jedi." Serion cackled. "It was to lure you and the others out yes, but I knew that you Jedi would not abandon Children once you learn that truth, Master Jedi. That's the Weakness of the Jedi."

"And the Weakness of the Sith is that they trust one another," Obi-Wan retorted, and he walked towards Serion, stopping just inches away. He knew the Sith would ignite his sabre and kill him, but, for some reason, he could sense that the Sith would not. "But I'm telling you right now. If you don't stop these kidnappings, I won't have a choice."

Serion laughed. He laughed hard. "Oh, the kidnappings have stopped now, Master Jedi. But I have a little _confession_ to make."

Obi-Wan felt dread rise through his heart at that moment, and said, "What?"

"I have the ultimate plan in place," Serion sighed, and Obi-Wan saw his yellow irises glow in the dark. "Phase one is complete." He smirked. "And phase two is about to begin."

Obi-Wan felt pain rush through his shields, and gasped, falling back against the banister, holding onto it. Serion was cackling, and, finally, he said, "Oh yes, Master Jedi. Can you feel her pain? I kidnapped that Togruti-Padawan while you and her Master were occupied. You with me, and Skywalker with chores elsewhere." They heard the clock chime four.

"Now, phase two is about to begin," Rain was starting to fall from the sky. "Oh Master Kenobi? Can you hear the Thunder? A wonderful sound is it not? Soon, when the rain falls, it will signal the End for one of us. At Midnight," He turned a twisted smile on his face. "Either mine, or your blood will be spilt. I've slain many Jedi Knights and Padawans, but never a Master." He cupped Obi-Wan's chin. "So young to be a Jedi Master, but that makes it sweeter." Serion turned away, and walked to the steps. "Farewell Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

And he was gone.

Straightening himself, Obi-Wan stared at the darkening sky, tears beginning to fall. Out of the blue, as though sensing what had happened, he heard Anakin scream.

_AHSOKA!_

* * *

** Oh dear! Oh, and the Next in the Series has been named finally! Check it out on my profile and tell me what you think!**


	12. Ahsoka's Plan

** Well, that's us nearly coming to the end! Just a few more chapters, and a REALLY LONG DUEL, an Epilogue and that should be it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

AHSOKA'S PLAN

"Shush! She's waking up!"

"I'm trying to be quiet Bella, but look at her! She's a Jedi! They're evil!"

"Not all Jedi!"

Ahsoka's eyelids twitched slightly, and she opened them to see a couple of blues, one dark, and the other blue, above her. Slowly, she raised a hand to her head, wincing at the pain that was slowly pulsing from where she had been hit.

"Hey," A Human girl swam into focus, a gentle smile on her face. Her dark skin was framed by dark hair, and her eyes were a piercing green. "How's your head?"

"Feels like a Rancor stepped on me countless times and then sat on me," Ahsoka admitted, and sat up, loosening the tie around her neck; she couldn't breathe with that thing on.

"I'm Bella," The Human said, sitting next to her.

"Ahsoka."

"Nice to meet you Ahsoka," Bella said, and looked around at the other captives. "Don't worry, she won't bite."

The other captives crowded around them, and Ahsoka counted at least fifteen of them, all crowded into this one little cell. Standing shakily, Ahsoka gazed around. "Where are we?"

"We're in the under passages of the Academy," Bella answered, and held two objects out. "You dropped these when Serion flung you in here; that would explain your headache."

Ahsoka stared at the objects, and said, "My light sabres!"

Bella smiled, and handed her them. "Thought so."

Ahsoka took them, and turned them over in her hand, frowning. "He's removed something. I can tell." She tried to turn one on, holding it up high so that the chances of someone getting impaled would be slim. The green beam crackled, and faded, and the sabre issued out some smoke. "He took out the containment chamber. That's why it won't work."

"Oh, well," A Twi'lek sighed, her purple head-tails shaking along with her head. "Worth a shot. There goes our exit."

Ahsoka glanced around, surprised at the age range of each student. Most were older than her, but some were younger, no more than eleven. "So, you're all the kidnapped students? We've been looking for you."

"We?" A small pantorian asked, her hand holding a Wookie's.

"Yes, there's three Jedi here," Ahsoka revealed. "Me, Master Obi-Wan, and Master Anakin."

"Wait," The same Twi'lek said, interrupting her. "You mean to say, that you are Ahsoka Tano? _The_ Ahsoka Tano?"

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked, looking surprised.

"We've heard about the Heroes of the Clone Wars," The Twi'lek answered. "I'm Susan."

"Nice to meet you Susan," Ahsoka said quietly. She stared around. "Is there any way I can get a signal down here?"

"No, we've already tried that," A gruffy looking Togorian answered, towering above them all. "I'm Jasper."

"Right," Ahsoka said, raising an eye-mark. "So, what _have _you tried?"

"We've picked the locks. That worked," Bella said, biting her lip. "However, Serion's Beasts were waiting for us when we stepped out."

"Beasts?" Ahsoka repeated.

"He has three young Roggwarts," Bella answered. "And one big and I mean _big_, one."

Ahsoka stared around, and walked towards the cell door, peering out the bars at the room. True enough, she could hear the clanking of chains nearby, and snarls of the Roggwarts as they moved around. "Dare I ask why he has them just outside our cell?"

"Serion says that he might open the door and release them," Bella said, biting her lip. "He told us when he put you in here, that if the Knight and Master don't bend to his will, he will release them, and won't stop them from attacking us."

_Great, just great,_ Ahsoka thought bitterly, staring at the Roggwarts' shadows as they moved in the room outside. _Come on Ahsoka, think!_

She paused, and frowned, walking towards a corner, and settling down, legs crossed, and closed her eyes.

"What _is_ she doing?" A snide voice sounded.

"Shut up! She's meditating!" Susan sounded, a bit annoyed.

Ahsoka drew on the Force, trying to find a way to get past the Roggwarts without losing any innocents, and, possibly, a way to contact Anakin or Obi-Wan.

She could not contact the Jedi Masters, and sighed, turning her attention to the Roggwarts.

The Force whispered to her, telling her possible solutions, but it all came to one solution.

Those innocents were to die.

"You know, you can just re-circuit this and the beam will activate?" A small voice sounded.

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open, and she saw a Human pick up one of her sabres. She blinked, as the twelve year old Boy opened the small latch on the base, and began to pull some wires out. Ahsoka crawled over, and watched over his shoulder, as he, with his tongue sticking out, began to change the wire's positions, and flick some switches. He handed it back to her. "Try now."

Ahsoka pushed the button.

The green beam erupted from the sabre, and, instead of flickering out, the beam kept alight, basking their cell in a green light. She stared at the Young boy, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Mark," The small human answered. "I learned most of the technical stuff as a hobby."

Ahsoka stared around, and saw wooden chairs and other objects against the wall, stacked high. She walked towards them, and touched the wood. "Guys, I have a plan."

"What?" Bella answered, blinking at her.

Ahsoka turned a smile on her face. "We're busting out of here."

"With those _things_ out there?" Susan demanded. "Are you insane?"

"Well, I can handle those Roggwarts no problem," Ahsoka looked at Mark. "Can you get my other sabre functioning?"

"Yeah, but because it's so small," Mark frowned at the base of Ahsoka's small light sabre. "The circuits are different in some areas. I can rewire it like I did, but it will take some time."

"Alright," Ahsoka said, nodding. "You do that Mark. Everyone else," She raised her voice slightly. "Let's turn this furniture into Weapons."

They nodded, and began taking the chairs and, to Ahsoka's surprise, chains. "Who takes Athletics?"

Some raised their hands.

"Good, we can use those chains then," Ahsoka nodded at them. "If you are good throwers, or you have a good aim, we can use them."

They took the chains, slinging them around their waists. Ahsoka heard someone coming closer, and placed a finger to her lips. Everyone stopped, and looked up.

The footsteps paused above them for a second, and then continued on. Ahsoka turned back to the others, and nodded, signalling them to resume what they were doing. Raising a hand to her lekku, Ahsoka stared around at the students as they busied themselves with making Weapons.

Then, she suddenly remembered.

Reaching to her head-horns, she touched her padawan chain, realising that part of it was missing, and smiled.

The missing part was where she had been taken when Serion's Cronies had kidnapped her. Hopefully, Obi-Wan and Anakin would realise before it was too late.

xxx

Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed to where Ahsoka was last scene, sabres visible on their belt as their clothes fluttered off their bodies. Obi-Wan felt fear grip his heart as they neared the area where she was last seen. Arkus was to meet them there, but Obi-Wan had a hunch that he would not be as helpful since they had revealed he was part of the kidnappings.

"Here," Anakin said, worry in his voice. "She was last sensed here."

Obi-Wan stared up and down the corridor. It was full of Ahsoka's presence, but one spot was not. Walking up the corridor, he found himself looking at the floor, frowning as he tried to think.

_Come on, there has to be something!_

"Master?" Anakin asked, as Obi-Wan walked back. "Anything?"

"Her signature is distorting everything," Obi-Wan admitted. "I can't sense anything over by that wall, but there doesn't seem to be anything unusual."

"It might be significant," Anakin said hastily, agitating in his eyes. "Please!"

Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Calm down. We will find her Anakin, don't worry."

Anakin nodded, but didn't look convinced. Staring around, he saw something glitter against the wall...

"Her Padawan chain!" Anakin cried, and he rushed towards the wall, squatting down and picking it up. Obi-Wan followed wearily, and stared down, as Anakin handed it up to him. "But...it's just a wall."

"Not...necessarily," Obi-Wan handed him the chain back, and placed his hands on the wall. He felt with both skin and the Force, until he found something unusual in the grooves of the bricks. "A secret passage."

He pushed the bricks his hands rested on.

* * *

** And. Here. We. Go! **


	13. Banishment

**Well, here's another update for you to feast your eyes and review on. Enjoy my friends! And please remember to leave that all important Review! **

* * *

**BANISHMENT**

Serion paced his room, frowning deeply. There had to be a way to force the Jedi out into the open, revealing them to the Students and Professors. Granted, he didn't know what post Anakin Skywalker was in, maybe he was off campus or something, but he knew now that Obi-Wan Kenobi was definitely in the school.

Smirking, he turned away, and towards his cupboard, taking out some specialised Sith tools that were used in the past. He would drive Obi-Wan Kenobi out of this school and, if his fellow Jedi did not want to reveal his identity, he could kill the Jedi Master without any interference, and make it look as though he had merrily disappeared.

Oh, this was going to be good; he would bring revenge on his kind by killing one of the Slayers of his kind. Taking the gadget for the job, he smirked, and placed it around his wrist, before activating it.

Phase Two was about to begin.

xxx

The bricks moved in, and soon separated. More bricks move out the way, revealing a chute large enough for a grown Man to slide down with ease, and room to spare. Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan, as they stared down the chute with curious eyes.

"Well," Anakin said, giving a low whistle, "Who wants to go first?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and said, "We'll come back later. In our Jedi attire." He traced his hands over the bricks, causing them to return to their usual position, and make the wall look like, well, a wall. Slowly, they headed down the corridor, and Anakin broke the silence that had developed, tying Ahsoka's chain to his hidden sabre. "So, what's the plan?"

"We come back here after the students are asleep." Obi-Wan said, as they rounded a corner. "Make sure we are prepared for this. Bring our hook ropes just in case we need to get a quick getaway, and any small grenades, preferably smoke. It is now-," He checked the clock just down the hallway. "Six o'clock. Lights out is at ten, so we meet at the _Twilight_ at about eleven, get ready and get back here before Midnight."

"What about the Sith?" Anakin asked now, his expression darkening. "When did he say you two were to fight?"

"He wants to spill my blood at Midnight, but I'm not going to go down without spilling his own," Obi-Wan said humorously, before shuddering. The fact that Serion saw him as a prey, as a prized meat, made him slightly wary and scared. He had never met Serion before, and already his name was making him shake.

"Master, how about I fight him?" Anakin asked, worry appearing at his Master's nervousness.

"No, he will just find me another way," Obi-Wan frowned, as students walked past. "Shouldn't you three be in class?"

"Yes sir," The three answered, hanging their heads. Anakin sniggered next to Obi-Wan, as he folded his arms, and said sternly.

"Then go, and don't let me catch you out of class again."

The three rushed off, and they heard a door open and close. Obi-Wan sighed, and turned to Anakin. "Remember the plan?"

"Yes, meet at the _Twilight_ at eleven o'clock sharp," Anakin said, and they parted ways immediately. Slowly, Obi-Wan walked down the corridor to his classroom, hearing the students shouting and talking loudly.

Walking in, he shouted, "Quiet down this instant!"

The students immediately ran to their seats, taking their pencils, but one person had their hand up. A Twi'lek that Obi-Wan knew very well from other Professors; he was apparently a staunch Separatist, and always asked questions about the Republic and Jedi.

Obi-Wan sighed, and leaned back against his desk, "Yes John?"

"Sir," John said, his head-tails moving to his front now. "Why is the Jedi evil?"

_Here we go;_ Obi-Wan really did not want to face this today. He not only had a Duel later tonight, was possibly to die, an attempt at rescuing kidnapped students, and had to stage arrests of any staff members that were involved. "Not all the Jedi are evil John."

"Really," John said, and his eyes flashed a yellow colour, and he stood up. "Then maybe you'd like to explain to us why you are carrying a light sabre on your belt?"

There were gasps around the room, and Obi-Wan stared down at his belt.

_Oh dear. ANAKIN!_

He looked up at the students, and said, "If I was evil, John, I would have killed you all as soon as I entered the school."

John laughed at that, and said, "Luckily, I have already alerted my Master."

_Master? Did I hear that right?_

The students were getting frantic, but the Separatist students were grabbing rulers and chairs, ready to attack him. "Let me guess John," Obi-Wan said coldly. "Your Master is Serion?"

"Oh no, Master Kenobi," John said, and he flickered, revealing a familiar Togruta. "I _am _Serion!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, as Talvin sat where the Twi'lek boy once sat, smirking as his yellow eyes surveyed the Jedi before him. "And now, my friend. Run."

The students charged.

xxx

Anakin was just going through his things, trying to find the comm. link to contact R2, when the door burst open behind him. Jumping, he turned to see a fellow Janitor, another Human, called Lucas. "Hey bud! How's your day been?"

"Awful Mate," Lucas answered, shedding his outfit. "Hey, do you know that new History Professor, Ben?"

"Yeah?" Anakin answered slowly, pausing from his task to look at him.

"Well, word has spread that Talvin has revealed he's a Jedi. So, the students that are Separatist are chasing him with weapons, and Droids are on the way from Count Dooku."

Anakin went pale, and grabbed his sabre from his locker, and comm. link, slamming the small door shut before running out into the corridor. He had to find Obi-Wan and fast.

Hearing the yells of students, he headed in that direction, almost bumping into Arkus and a Female Togruta. "Arkus! We need to get him out of here!"

"I agree Master Skywalker," Arkus said, but the Togruta stopped him.

"Arkus, why are we helping a _Jedi_?" She was obviously a Separatist. Anakin gritted his teeth, and snarled back.

"We were sent here to help find and protect those kidnapped students! The kidnapper is a Professor, and a Sith, bent on killing those students unless we stop them!"

"Listen to him Tsania," Arkus said firmly, looking around at her. "I know you have been a Separatist since this War began, but if we don't find those students before they are killed, then we are done for! Dooku has already dispatched Droids to the School to get the Jedi! We _must_ help him immediately!"

Tsania looked hesitant, but turned to Anakin. "I'll help you this one time, Jedi. Get your fellow Jedi to the Greenhouses, and then go through a door on the left of the exit. It will take you to the Academy again, and then come to floor five, where Arkus' office is. We'll be waiting."  
Anakin nodded, and rushed off, taking lengthy strides down the corridor to where he could sense Obi-Wan, hoping, just hoping, that he was safe and alright.

"ANAKIN!"

Bingo, he found him. Running towards him, the Jedi Master, thankfully, was alone, but exhausted from all the running he had to do, and possessed some scratches on his face, and his hair was a mess. Anakin looked over his shoulder to see the students and professors round the corner. "Come on, I have somewhere we can go."

They ran immediately, heading outside. "So, what happened?" Anakin demanded, as they ran onto the grounds, and through the forest just outside.

"Talvin is the Sith," Obi-Wan said, his breathing straining. "He revealed to the students in my class that I was a Jedi."

"So, we found our Sith," Anakin said, as he led him to the Greenhouses, leaving the students well behind.

"Anakin! Where are you leading me?" Obi-Wan cried, as a rock narrowly missed his head.

"Greenhouse!"

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked wincing as something struck his heel.

"One, the students here won't know who you are, and two, there is a way back into the Academy!"

Obi-Wan raced after him, as they used the Force to open the glass door into the Greenhouse, startling the students in it and shoving pots to the ground to slow the people chasing after them. "Anakin!"

"Come on Obi-Wan! Don't give up yet!" Anakin could see the door ahead, and grabbed his Master's arm, leading him through it, slamming it behind him.

"Wait Anakin," Obi-Wan said, skidding to a halt, and he turned, waving his hand. They heard the locks click into position, and ran again, jumping at the loud crunch as person collided with the closed door. "That was close!"

Anakin slowed, as tiredness rose through his muscles, and Obi-Wan stopped, hands on his knees, doubled over, stitch in his side. Looking up, Obi-Wan breathed. "Have you contacted the Council yet?"

"No, I thought it best to find you before those students and such maul you to Death. But we have worse on the way." They had started walking down a paved path towards the Academy.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, dreading his answer.

"Apparently, someone has told Grandpa that you're here; he's sending Droids to the Academy to get you."

_Can this day get any worse? _Obi-Wan thought tiredly. They quickened their footsteps when the sounds of yelling rose, and eventually into a run. Heading towards a stone door, the two Jedi shoved it open together, and then closed it once on the other side.

"Thank goodness!" A Familiar voice sounded.

Obi-Wan looked up to see Arkus and Tsania rushing forwards, already grabbing their arms and pulling them down the corridor in haste. "What's wrong? I thought we were to meet at your Office?" Anakin asked.

"There's been a change of plans," Tsania said, dragging Obi-Wan along the corridor. "The Droids are here, but worse. There's some sort of massive Droid here as well, with yellow eyes."

Obi-Wan groaned, and shook his head. This was the worse day he had ever had.

* * *

**Now Grievous has joined the hunt! You've got yourself in a fine mess now, haven't you Obi-Wan?**


	14. Into the Lair

** I'm nearly finished! Just a few more chapters and then its done, plus the Duel. Happy Days!

* * *

**

INTO THE LAIR

"I got what I can from your ship," Tsania said, appearing an hour later, holding a massive back-pack with their tunics in, and swung it onto the desk. Obi-Wan watched as she opened it, putting an ice pack against a bruise that was starting to form on the side of his head, Anakin slowly applying some small bacta pads to his arm and shoulder. "Honestly, it's a disaster out there; Droids are wandering the corridors and Grievous is marching around, checking each Male member of staff with red hair to check it was you."

"I'm so sorry Arkus; I should have been more careful," Obi-Wan turned to the Official, sadness and guilt in his eyes. Anakin hated seeing his Master in this state, when he looked so _helpless._ "I should have checked."

"Master Jedi, you are safe here," Arkus said firmly, sitting behind his desk. He leaned on his elbows, surveying Obi-Wan with piercing green eyes. "But now, I am having doubts about letting you and Master Skywalker remain in my school; you have brought the War to this Academy, and now the students are in danger!"

"Hey, Obi-Wan didn't plan this!" Anakin argued, glaring at Arkus. "We had no idea that the Sith was Talvin, and that he was planning this!"

"Nevertheless, my students are now in danger," Arkus snapped, glaring at Anakin threateningly. "And I have to take action!"

"Then convince Dooku that it was a mistake!" Anakin snarled. "Tell Dooku that it was a false alarm!"  
"I can't!" Arkus retorted, the anger now getting out of control. "His mind is made!"

"Enough," Obi-Wan said firmly, as Anakin made to answer back. "Anakin, you should know better, and you too Arkus. This is not going to solve anything!"

Both stopped, and glared at one another, before Obi-Wan said hotly. "Nevertheless, we have endangered the students with our presence Anakin; we must solve this puzzle quickly and with no-one getting hurt."

"How? There are Droids everywhere!" Anakin asked, the pain now appearing in his eyes. "Ahsoka is down there. What if she needs our help?"

"She's smart Anakin, believe me," Obi-Wan said, standing up. "Knowing your Padawan, she has worked everything out. She'll have a plan."

"Which we don't have anymore," Anakin said sadly. "Master, what can we do now?"

"We stick with our original plan," Obi-Wan answered, fishing through the back-pack and taking his tunics out, as well as his trousers and boots. Anakin came over and did the same, taking out his black tunics and boots. "We infiltrate Talvin's Lair and save the students. Then, we take down the Sith."

"Sounds like a good plan," Arkus said, standing up. "I'll try and distract the Droids for you to sneak past and get to the corridor. In fact," He stopped and opened his draws, rummaging in them, and pulled out some smoke bombs. "The amount of times I confiscated these from students."

Obi-Wan looked at them, as Arkus placed them on his desk, halving the pile. "I'll set this half outside my office, and make the droids head towards this corridor, and Tsania will set off the other half near the corridor, and that should give you a clear corridor and chance to get to the Missing Children and Talvin."

"Sounds like a plan," Tsania agreed, before turning to the Jedi. "I'll leave you two to change."

Obi-Wan nodded in thanks, and Tsania walked outside into the corridor, while Arkus busied himself. Staying behind a screen in the corner, Obi-Wan stripped down to his underwear, and pulled his trousers on, with Anakin already pulling his tunic on. Taking his shirts, Obi-Wan pulled them both on and fastened the buttons, making Anakin raise an eyebrow. "You're not changing into your attire?"

"No," Obi-Wan answered, swinging his Jedi cloak around his shoulders. "I'm not going there as a full Jedi."

"Why?" Anakin asked, as he slipped his final layer on.

"Well, for once," Obi-Wan said, "I'm going to go down in style."

xxx

Five minutes later, Obi-Wan stuck his head out into the corridor, and stared right and left, before emerging, wearing his black t-shirt under his blue shirt. He had his black trousers tucked into his brown boots, and his cloak was on. Anakin came next, dressed in his Jedi Attire, when the Droids just down the hall saw them.

Arkus appeared, and threw smoke bombs at the ground, instantly covering the whole corridor in smoke.

"Where did they go?" A Droid sounded, as Obi-Wan and Anakin raced past them, leading Tsania through the smoke.

"I don't know, contact the General!" Another shouted. Obi-Wan kept his hands over his mouth and nose, as he led Anakin and Tsania to the corridor where they had sensed Ahsoka, running up stairs, past students that glanced at the last minute at the two Jedi.

"This way!" Anakin shouted, and they ran down a hallway, narrowly avoiding some Droids. Soon, they were minutes away from their destination, when the deadly cough sounded.

"There they are!" Grievous roared, four Magna Droids flanking him, as he stalked towards them.

"Go!" Tsania told Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Go, and find them this instant!" She threw the smoke bombs into the walls, causing a mass of black smoke to engulf the two Jedi, Togruta and Droids.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm and ran to where Ahsoka had left her chain. Stopping before the spot, Obi-Wan placed his hands on the bricks, hearing Grievous' footsteps, getting closer to their position...

"There!" Obi-Wan said in triumph, as the hole appeared. "Anakin, go!"

"What about you?" Anakin asked, as he placed his feet in, and slowly lowered himself down, holding onto the wall with his hands.

"Just go!"

Anakin released the wall, and was gone in a flash of orange. Obi-Wan turned to place his feet in next, just as Greivous appeared through the smoke, sabre ignited, and raised, ready to slice his head off...

Obi-Wan released the wall, disappearing from sight as he moved with quick speed down the chute.

His yells of surprise and fear rang out as he slid down the chute, seeing orange smoke rise more frequent as he descended deeper underneath the Academy, and, with a cry, he was thrown, with his hands thrown out to stop him smashing his face, into murky water and a stone chamber.

"Master!" A surprised voice sounded, and he slowly got up, arms and knees soaked as he stood shakily, staring around. "You alright?"

"Anakin, where are you?" Now that he had survived the Death Ride, he could see that it was almost pitch black.

"Here," A sabre ignited feet away from him, casting their faces into a blue light. "You alright?" Anakin repeated in worry.

"Yeah, just, let's not do that again," Obi-Wan said shakily, running his hands through his hair. "I hope Tsania escaped Greivous."

"Me too," Anakin admitted, keeping his sabre held high. "Have you got the head-torches?"

"Right here," Obi-Wan pulled one on, and flicked it into life, before handing one to Anakin, who copied his action. Soon, they were staring around, taking note of the ancient stone work, before heading towards a tunnel. "Where to?"

"I dunno, let's see if we can contact Ahsoka through the Force." Anakin closed his eyes for a second, frowned, and said, "No answer."

"She's maybe getting masked," Obi-Wan said, now calm. "And maybe-." He paused.

"Master?" Anakin asked, looking around at him. "What's wrong?"

A snarl erupted from the dark.

Out of no-where, a Roggwart appeared, followed by another, and then another.

Cornered, the two Jedi took their sabres, ready to fight the beasts to the Death.

* * *

**REUNION NEXT!**


	15. Back Together

** Don't worry! We are getting to the Duel! It starts in the next chapter! Along with a Character Death...*Sniff*

* * *

**

BACK TOGETHER

Ahsoka ignited her twin sabres, thrusting them through the door and carving them in a circle, cutting through the wood and causing a massive molten circle to appear. Slowly, she pulled the sabres out, and motioned to the others to stand back.

The students kept against the wall, as she extinguished her sabres, and aimed the Force at the molten wood.

The circle blew off, and out into the corridor, and the students ran out, weapons ready and raised to strike and attack the Roggwarts. Ahsoka over-took them, sabres ready, and stared around, suddenly realising how quiet it was.

Where were they?

"Something's wrong," Ahsoka said, staring around the chamber where the Roggwarts would usually be prowling around, watching the door, and waiting. There was suppose to be a bigger one in the chamber as well. "Something is very wrong."

"Where are they?" John asked, staring around. "They were right here! Ever big Daddy was here!"

Ahsoka concentrated, trying to locate other life-forms elsewhere, but one she knew was her kidnapper.

The others were the Roggwarts.

"They're far away," She said, eyes closed. "Very far away. We can make a break for it, get out of here, and-." She suddenly stopped, and her eyes opened suddenly.

"Ahsoka?" Bella asked, looking at her in worry. "What's the matter?"

Ahsoka could sense two other Force-sensitives, not far away from the Roggwarts. In fact, they were rather close. Panic rose, as she extended her senses, trying to identify the individuals. "No!" She cried suddenly. "No no no!"

"Ahsoka?" Bella asked, and the others crowded around her in worry. "What's wrong?"

"My Master is here! And so is Master Kenobi! They came to rescue us, but the Roggwarts caught up with them! They're fighting them!" She turned to Bella. "I have to help them!"

The students looked at one another, and, about ten voices rose up.

"What do we do?"

"Do we help?"

"What _can_ we do?"

Ahsoka watched them bicker, asking and demanding what they should do about this new situation that was presented to them. _Please say they'll help!_ She begged the Force. _Please!_

She watched as they turned to her, heart hammering in her chest.

In unison, they shook their heads.

"Why?" Ahsoka cried. "Why? They're here to help you! They sacrificed everything to help you!"

"We're free," One voice sounded. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Ahsoka could not believe this. She had helped them, and now they were abandoning her, using her to get out, and leave her alone in this lonely place. As they walked away, Bella and Mark stood with her, and turned to her.

"I'm helping," Bella said firmly. "I'm not a coward. You freed me, so I'm going to repay the favour."

"Me too," Mark said, coming to stand with her. "Where do we go?"

Ahsoka turned in a full circle, focusing on Anakin and Obi-Wan, before saying, "Follow me."

Taking lengthy strides, they headed down a badly lit corridor, the stonework becoming older as they went further into the darkness, following Ahsoka's senses as she focused on her Master. She could feel every emotion radiating from him; anger and fear. Emotions that were unlike him, but given in the present climate, probably necessary. From Obi-Wan, she sensed nothing, revealing that he was masking his emotions from everyone, including her, but his shields were familiar, so she focused on that as well.

Soon, she could hear the sounds of sabres, and snarling. Igniting her twin sabres, she approached the Roggwart that was before her, as it made for the owner of a white-blue blade, sinking her sabres into his back as she jumped over.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice rang, surprise and happiness echoing in his tone. His sabre flashed and another Roggwart lay dead on the ground. The third one turned its attention to her, and she held her sabres ready, as it leapt for her.

Bella's chains appeared, wrapping around the front legs of the Roggwart, causing it to fall immediately to the ground. Mark darted out of the dark, and smashed his wooden club against its head, smashing it open and killing the beast.

"Ahsoka!"

Within seconds, she was engulfed in a massive bear hug from Anakin, Obi-Wan coming towards them both with a smile that could light up the sky. Ahsoka noted that stubble was beginning to appear on his chin and under his nose through the mix of blue and green light. "Hello Young One."

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Anakin," Ahsoka said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Anakin said, smoothing his thumb over her cheeks. "We were so worried about you."

Ahsoka felt the tears fall, and buried herself into her Master's chest, crying, and feeling his strong arms engulf her. Obi-Wan was talking to Bella and Mark, his soft voice filling the chamber. "Master?" Ahsoka said, looking up at him. "There's a fourth."

"What?"

"There's a fourth Roggwart. I don't know where it is; it could be-."

A snarl answered her.

"-anywhere," She finished quietly. All three Jedi turned to see the biggest Roggwart that they had ever seen, keeping Bella and Mark behind them, a barrier of light blocking them from the Roggwart. It hissed, snapped and snarled at them, circling the three Jedi with hunger in its eyes, before it leapt.

In unison, the three Jedi raised their sabres, points up, and the beast fell onto them, almost crushing the Jedi underneath its weight if they had removed their sabres immediately. Slowly, they pushed the Roggwart away from them, taking steady breaths as they turned to Bella and Mark. Anakin and Ahsoka resumed hugging, glad to be back together, while Obi-Wan turned to Bella and Mark.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Bella, and this is Mark," The Dark haired girl answered, indicating the Boy.

"Bella?" Obi-Wan repeated. "We've been looking for you. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the other Jedi bar Ahsoka is Anakin Skywalker."

"I know," Bella said, smiling at him. "I read the holo about you three all the time."

Obi-Wan smiled, and turned to the others. "Let's get out of here, before Talvin comes and finds us."

"Wait, Talvin?" Bella repeated, as they began to move down the corridor. "He's behind the kidnappings?"

"And your Father," Ahsoka said sadly. "I'm sorry Bella."

"NO!" Bella cried, stopping suddenly, staring at them. "No, he wouldn't!"

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan repeated, looking sadly at her. Bella stared at each of them, shook her head, and ran. "BELLA!"

"No!" Ahsoka cried, and she made to run after her, only to get stopped by Obi-Wan, who shook his head.

"Let me Ahsoka; you and Anakin get the other Child out of here, and then tell Arkus to evacuate as many Children as possible," Obi-Wan said gently. "Grievous is here, and there is only one way I'm going to end Talvin."

"Alright," Anakin said, nodding. "Let's go Snips."

Ahsoka took Mark's hand, and led the little boy away, while Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Be careful Master."

"I always am Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you too," Anakin said, and he rushed off into the dark.

Bundling the Force around himself, Obi-Wan ran after Bella.

Watched from the shadows by Darth Serion.


	16. The Negotiator's story

** Sorry about the long wait, but here's a long chapter to make up for it! Duel Time!

* * *

**

THE NEGOTIATOR'S STORY

Obi-Wan raced after Bella, following her negative vibes in the Force, and hoping, just hoping, that she was still safe and sound, climbing up the stairs, flicking his head-light off as he went further up, the light getting brighter.

Soon, he was standing in a grand chamber, with a ladder heading up into the ceiling, and stared around.

"Bella?" He said softly.

Obi-Wan stared around, trying to locate her, when a scream came from above his head.

_No, please no!_

He increased his speed with the Force, and everything became blurs, as he headed down a corridor, lit by the sun, only now it was dark. He paused as he heard Thunder rumble in the distance, and the gently tapping of the rain as it began to steadily fall, hitting the window and blurring the view. He needed to find her, and fast; wherever Serion was, he would be watching and waiting for the perfect chance to strike, and Bella would get killed. When a Jedi and Sith clash, it was not like a practice duel between Jedi; it was a brutal fight to the Death, and only one would come out on top.

"Bella!" He cried in urgency, and then he heard it; a thumping noise just above his head.

Obi-Wan ran as quickly as he could, heading up another set of stairs to where he could hear the noise, taking his sabre just in case. Skidding to a halt in another corridor, he paused and listened again, only to realise that the noise had stopped. "Bella!" He called, "Where are you?"

A crying sound came from a room just off his left, and he turned towards the door, and opened it, rushing in. "Bella!"

She was lying on the ground, hands tied behind her back, and a piece of fabric over her mouth. Immediately, Obi-Wan rushed towards her, and began to untie her, and said, "Serion did this, am I right?"

"He just...jumped me!" Bella cried, as he began to untie her ankles. "I got in here, and the ropes just flew at me and tied me up! I couldn't do anything!"

"Hush," Obi-Wan said gently, and he pushed some of her hair off her face. "It's alright Bella. Come on, let's get you back to your Father."

"I don't think I'll be happy to see him," Bella said, as he helped her up. "If he's behind most of this, I'll punch him."

"Don't do that," Obi-Wan said softly, as they walked into the corridor. "He's only trying to-," He paused as soon as he got out into the corridor. "Bella, stay in that room."

Bella, however, was curious, and poked her head out, only to get shoved back in as a Blaster bolt narrowly missed hitting her in the forehead. Obi-Wan held her back against the wall, and said to her, "Just, stay in here, and don't leave until I say, understood?"

"Yes Master Kenobi," She said shakily, and Obi-Wan took his sabre into his hand, and ignited it. She watched as the Jedi darted into the corridor, and heard the sounds of Droids firing at him, and their fearful voices as they were cut down. Soon, she heard nothing.

Worry rose through her, and she hesitated at the door, waiting with baited breath for Obi-Wan to emerge...

The door opened, and Obi-Wan appeared, a smile on his face and not even breaking a sweat. He had his sabre latched onto his belt, and was straightening his shirt and cloak. "Let's not waste anymore time, and get out of here."

"Obi-Wan?" Bella asked, "I...can't go back to my Father."

"Why ever not?" Obi-Wan asked bewildered, as they headed down the corridor. "Bella, he may have done some wrong, but he will never stop loving you; he wanted you back."

"But to sacrifice other Children for me? I'd rather of died," Bella admitted. "I'd rather of died than everyone else get sacrificed for my benefit."

"That is the makings of a True Heroine," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. "If Arkus had just stopped and looked at you long enough, he would have realised that his Daughter was more of a hero than himself."

"He never cared," Bella whispered. "Never cared for me. He blamed me for my Mother's Death."

"May I ask how she died?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"Giving Birth to me," Bella answered, as they walked through the corridor with the massive windows. "My Brother and him were always...distant because of that."

"I understand," Obi-Wan said, nodding. "My Brother and I didn't see eye to eye as well for a while. My parents themselves are dead; they died when I was very young."

Bella looked at him, her green eyes piercing into his blue ones. "I'm sorry. Can I ask how they died?"

Obi-Wan looked away, and, for once in the short time she met him, she could see the vulnerability in the Man's eyes; she was a good reader of people's eyes, able to detect their emotions without fail. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "My Parents died by the hand of a Sith, like Talvin, but a very powerful Sith. Incredibly powerful."

"I'm sorry," She repeated, staring at the Negotiator with sympathy. "What were they like?"

Obi-Wan had no idea what his parents were like, apart from in flashbacks. "I...recall my Father being a kind, gentle but powerful Man, and my Mother the same. He was once a Jedi, but left the Order at a Young age, and he married my Mother twenty years later."

"I...didn't know," Bella said, looking at him in awe. "He was a Jedi?"

"Yes, an ex-Jedi," Obi-Wan answered. "I have never told anyone else. Only a few people knew about him being a Jedi, the Sith that killed him included. She stabbed him and pushed him off a Waterfall."

"What about your Mother?" Bella whispered.

"She was killed at the hand of the same Sith," Obi-Wan answered, stopping to stare out the massive windows; he knew they should keep moving, but he felt it easier to stand still and talk without having to move around at all. It helped him concentrate on what to say, and how to say it. "She wasn't sensitive, and, I don't think she had a chance against the Sith; she was killed as well."

"Master Kenobi, if I may," Bella said, stopping as well. "But, you said that your Father fell off the Waterfall? Isn't there a good chance he may have survived?"

Obi-Wan felt his breath catch in his throat. Could he still be alive? Could his Father could still be wandering around the Galaxy, breathing and fighting at this very moment?

xxx

Bella stared at Obi-Wan, seeing his expression change almost immediately. Had she unlocked, told him something that she should not have? Did she raise his hopes about his Father being alive?

She felt sick that she had done that. What if he was dead? And she had raised his hopes about him being alive?

"No," Obi-Wan said finally. "I would know if he was live."

Bella stared at him, as he continued to stare out the window, and she suddenly felt _cold_.

"Obi-Wan?" She whispered, "Something is wrong."

Obi-Wan turned to her immediately, and said firmly, "I sense him. Get behind me Bella."

Quickly, she went to his side, and he held her back, sabre in hand. "We will move close to one another, and slowly. Don't divert your attention to anything, alright?"

Bella nodded, and followed his cautious footsteps as he began to walk towards the exit, finger hesitating over the button as he went, eyes skimming shadows as though daring the Sith to appear from the shadows.

Bella heard something move near her, and turned, ready to tell Obi-Wan...

A sudden pain erupted through her stomach, and she screamed, a blood-red sabre humming through her stomach.

"NOOOO!"

xxx

Obi-Wan ran forwards, sabre still in hand, as Talvin pulled his sabre from Bella's stomach. "Bella! No!" He fell to his knees next to her, and placed his hands on her cheeks, staring into her emerald eyes. "Just hold on!"

"Tell...my...Father...I...love...him," Bella gasped her blooded hand on his sleeve. "Promise...me."

"I will," He answered shakily. "But you're not going to die, you are going to live."

Bella stared into his eyes, as though searching for something in them, perhaps comfort over the fact that she was going to die, and that she was never going to see her Father ever again.

Obi-Wan knew that he had to end her suffering, before it got too much, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't do it.

"Please," Bella whispered back. "End my pain, Obi-Wan. I don't want to feel it."

Obi-Wan made to place his hands on her forehead, but suddenly he was thrown back against the wall, Talving's claws holding his neck tightly, his sabre casted aside. Kicking out, he struck the Sith in the stomach, forcing him back.

"She is going to die," Talvin jeered, as Bella gave a moan of pain. "And there is nothing you can do, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan ignited his sabre, staring into his red eyes with his own blue pair. "No, she is going to live; I'm going to make sure of it."

A clock chimed above their heads.

Eleven counts.

Talvin laughed loudly, and said, "Remember what I told you? You are going to die at Midnight tonight, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's jaw became set, and he twirled his sabre into his battle stance. "No, it's you that is going to die Talvin!"

Talvin pulled his other sabre into his hand, wielding two sabres instead of one, and ignited them at the same time. A sinister look was on his face, as he started looking for certain weak points to deliver devastating blows to Obi-Wan that could cripple him.

"Now, I will ascend amongst the Sith," Talvin said lowly. "I will show them the Negotiator, the High Jedi General of the Republic Army.

"I will show them the Body of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He lunged for him, and their sabres clashed.

**

* * *

**

**Here we go! Unfortunately, you are going to have to wait for a while until the next update! **


	17. The White Knight

** I hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long! So here it is! The Duel!

* * *

**

THE WHITE KNIGHT

Obi-Wan ducked under each blade as it aimed towards his head, using the Force to help him predict where the blade would strike next to avoid it. Serion was a skilled Aggressive fighter, and was someone he had never faced before, which gave him the advantage, but Serion did not know how Obi-Wan fought either, and that proved to be an Advantage as well.

Obi-Wan ducked under Serion's dual sabres, and gave him a light Force-push back against the wall, before following with his sabre, but the Sith jumped to the side, and the blue beam lodged in the wall.

The Sith aimed for Obi-Wan's defenceless back, and Obi-Wan left his sabre in the wall to dodge the blades, and, with both hands, grabbed Serion's wrists, twisting his arms and kicking at his back.

The Togruta back-headed him, and Obi-Wan cried out as the hollow back Head-tail connected with his face, and he was forced back. Serion turned, and began to slash at Obi-Wan, who was forced to dodge once more under the blades, before using the Force to push him back.

Serion hissed, and Obi-Wan summoned his impaled sabre from the wall and back to his hands, igniting it to parry Serion's blades as they came down towards his head.

"Give it up Kenobi!" Serion snarled.

"Unlikely," Obi-Wan said, pushing him back. Walking towards him, Obi-Wan twirled his blade in his hand, before giving a side-way cut, which Serion blocked with one sabre, before using his second to knock the sabre to the side, Obi-Wan still holding on, and shove his shoulder into Obi-Wan's chest.

"I thought you would be better than this Kenobi," Serion jeered. "A Jedi Master at your age? You should have remained a Knight. No wonder your Father got killed; he was worthless."

Obi-Wan felt anger rise through him at the mention of his Father, and kicked Serion in the stomach with his knee, making the Sith snarl in pain, and back off. "I am a Master, Serion. And you will pay for all the innocents you have killed!"

Serion hissed, and ran to the windows, where the rain was beginning to quicken its pace. His sabres slashed at the windows, before he went through it. He turned, a smirk on his face, as Obi-Wan hesitated to follow him on the now flooded surface, slippy from the rain.

"What's the matter Kenobi?" Serion jeered, the rain running down his lekku with ease. "Afraid of a little rain?"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and clambered out the window, sabre ignited. Serion laughed, and immediately struck again, the now sizzling light sabres colliding with one another and parrying each blow that came towards them. Obi-Wan switched to offensive, as he and Serion moved up a small set of steps towards the roof, as lightning forked the sky above their heads. Obi-Wan blocked a blow, and Serion grabbed his wrist, throwing him into the stairs.

Sitting against them, Obi-Wan watched with wide eyes as the Sith raised his sabres to smite him, but he kicked out with his foot, forcing the Sith to the ground, before clambering up the stairs and onto the roof.

"GET BACK HERE! I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHTS FADE FROM YOUR EYES JEDI!"

Obi-Wan deactivated his sabre, and jumped behind a statue, keeping in the shadows, as Serion appeared at the top of the stairs. Keeping behind the statue, Obi-Wan peeked at him around the corner, just daring the Sith to come towards him.

"I know you are here Kenobi," Serion said sweetly, his voice echoing as he moved around the statues on the roof. "You can't hide from me. I can smell your fear, hear your pounding heart."

Obi-Wan shifted when Serion's back was to his hiding spot, moving to another statue. If he got back into the school, he could get help from Anakin; he had no idea that Serion was this skilled. He could smell every emotion he was having.

Serion shifted, and turned to face the same area that Obi-Wan was still hiding in. "So, is this how the Negotiator wants to go down? Cowering in a corner like a small child?" He walked towards the statue that Obi-Wan was behind. "How unfortunate."

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, glad that he was at least wearing dark clothing to hide himself well. His heart was hammering in his chest, and, no matter how hard he tried to calm himself, he could not. He knew that Togruta's could pick up small noises with their lekku, and it was unfortunate that he was letting his position get known because he could not quieten his heart.

A sabre appeared just under his hand, and he jumped slightly, but moved further into the shadows, as Serion sliced the statue in half to find nothing. "Come out where-ever you are!" Serion jeered, looking directly into the shadows. "I see you!"

Obi-Wan watched in horror, as Serion threw his sabres at him, and immediately jumped up, grabbing a hold of the gargoyle's face above him, as the sabres slashed where he once stood. The statue began to fall forwards, and, with a bounding leap, Obi-Wan flew into the air, grabbing a hold of the flag spire at the top of the roof, glancing back at Serion as he leapt after him, grabbing one of the flag ropes in one hand, before clambering after him, one sabre ignited this time.

Lightning struck the roof, cracking the floor, as Obi-Wan released the spire, grabbing another rope, as the Sith swung towards him.

Their sabres connected, and a rumble sounded as they did, passing each other to go to the other side. Obi-Wan released the rope, and slashed at one of the supports holding the flag spire up, and landed softly on the roof of a building near him, sabre extinguished. He stared up as the spire began to fall, Serion still visible, his red sabre ignited...

He landed behind Obi-Wan, who turned to face him, his hair now drenched under the rain. "Well done," Serion said, clapping, his twin sabres on his belt. "Truly! I did not expect that at all."

Obi-Wan shook his head, freeing his hair from water. "Better than what you can do, I think."

"Oh, really?" Serion jeered, and he sent Force-lightning at him.

The lightning coursed around Obi-Wan's body, making him yell, as he was thrown back against the wall, sabre spinning off, the water increasing the voltage as it flowed through the skin, his heart, his very core. He wanted it to stop...

And it did. Sitting against the wall, panting and in pain, Obi-Wan breathed heavily, panting, trying to get back up, as Serion stood before him, sabre ignited, point facing him. There was a cruel smile on his face.

"Now, it's time for you to join the Force, Jedi," Serion jeered.

Obi-Wan watched, in horror, as suddenly, Serion was grabbed from behind by a pair of blooded hands, and pulled back, screaming in pain as his lekku was yanked by Bella, who had somehow managed to stagger onto the roof and towards them. Getting up, Obi-Wan summoned his sabre towards him, igniting it, as Serion smacked Bella to the ground.

"You won't kill anyone else!" Obi-Wan roared, and he lunged for the Sith, who ignited both blades immediately, parrying his own. "I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me!" Serion snarled, but fear was showing on his face; Obi-Wan was now fighting full on, with both aggression and Defence. This was something he had never faced before.

He unleashed some Force-lightning to try and deter the Jedi, but Obi-Wan raised his own hands, using the Force to stop it, as both of them now tried to shock the other. However, Obi-Wan was unused to fighting against Force-Lightning- even though he fought against Dooku with it- and he was soon forced onto one knee, hands shaking as Serion began to see him crumble.

Their hands were inches apart now, unable to go any closer due to the Force Energies from both individuals. Obi-Wan stared up, and his blue eyes found Serion's red pair.

The Sith seemed to know what was coming, and his expression became shocked, as Obi-Wan concentrated every ounce of his Force Energy, every last bit, on the distance between their hands, the lightning now forming a ball between them.

The Force exploded, and both were thrown back. Obi-Wan felt his sabre get thrown out his hand, as he landed against the ground, but a cry of pain sounded, and he carefully looked up.

Serion had his arm twisted at an odd angle, but was still getting up, his other hand holding a sabre tightly. He came towards him, blood streaming down his face, a wild look in his eyes, as he approached Obi-Wan, who clambered up, unable to find his sabre in the dark.

"It's...over...Serion!" Obi-Wan panted. "Just give up!"

"NEVER!" Serion raised his sabre, ready to strike, but Obi-Wan punched him in the stomach, before elbowing his face, and kicking the sabre from his hands, before grabbing his wrists as he tried to punch him. The Togruta suddenly lurched forwards, and his sharp canines pierced right through Obi-Wan's shirt and onto his skin, biting into his shoulder. Yelling in pain, Obi-Wan kneed Serion in the stomach, before punching him right across the face. The Togruta fell, but Obi-Wan backed off, hand over his shoulder, as he winced in pain, blood on his hand.

"Kill me," Serion gasped, staring at Obi-Wan. "Sith Slayer."

Obi-Wan stared at him, before shaking his head. "I won't kill an unarmed opponent Serion; that is not the Jedi Way."

"You and your stupid beliefs!" Serion snarled, and he grabbed a sabre, lunging for Obi-Wan immediately.

Obi-Wan summoned Serion's other sabre, and raised it, igniting the blood-red blade, just as the clock struck twelve.

It sank into the Sith's stomach and right through his back. Carefully, Obi-Wan lowered his arms, and extinguished the sabre, letting Serion fall to the ground, eyes glazed over. There was no sound but Obi-Wan's breathing and the hum of the sabre he held, which he immediately dropped to the ground, and slowly backed away from it. Ripping a piece of fabric off his cloak, he tied it around the wound on his shoulder, and rushed towards Bella, picking up his sabre as soon as he saw it.

"Bella?" He whispered, pulling her into his arms. "Speak to me."

The Girl opened her eyes, and whispered, "Is he...?"

"He's dead," Obi-Wan said gently; hand over the wound to her stomach. "He won't get back up."

Bella smiled weakly, and stared up into Obi-Wan's eyes. "I can...tell that...you're..."

"Hush, don't speak," Obi-Wan said, ready to lift her, but she stopped him.

"The White Knight," Bella whispered. "My White Knight. Please...be car...careful...soon." Her eyes closed, and she fell limp in Obi-Wan's arms. He felt rain (or was it tears?) flow down his cheeks, as he carefully lifted her up, keeping her head against his chest.

Staring back at the slain Sith, the White Knight carried Bella back into the Academy.

**

* * *

**

**Just a chapter or so to go! And then the Epilogue!**


	18. A Promise

**Last Chapter! I know I said there was an Epilogue, but the ending here was better than what I had planned! The next one won't be out for a while, but hopefully before this summer.

* * *

**

A PROMISE

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters on the _Twilight_, staring at his hands, just thinking about what to do. Heaving a sigh, he finally got up, and headed towards the open med kit that was on his table, slowly unwrapping the roll of bandages to replace the one he already had on his arm. Staring at the wound he had, Obi-Wan shook his head, before he wrapped the bandage around his arm, and pulling his shirt back over his t-shirt, and walking out of the _Twilight_, his sabre latched onto his belt.

The Separatists had arrived, but they were commanded by Dooku to not attack the three Jedi that were there, after he was convinced by Tsania and Arkus that the Jedi were only there to help with the disappearances, and nothing more. Now, the Droids were here to help them clean everything up, with Grievous, grudgingly, helping.

Disembarking from the _Twilight,_ Obi-Wan saw the massive Droid General and said, "Why are you helping us?"

"I was ordered to, otherwise, you, Skywalker and the brat would be dead," Grievous snarled, looking around at him. "Be thankful for that, Jedi."

Obi-Wan sniggered, and said, "I'll hold you to your word that you won't shoot us down when we leave?"

"You have ten mintues to get out of our system when you leave the planet," Grievous snarled, before walking towards Arkus, Obi-Wan following cautiously. The Droid General stopped right before the Human, and said, "Jedi Tano has told me about your part to play in the kidnappings."

Tsania stared at Arkus immediately, her mouth hanging open. "What?"

Arkus bowed his head, as Obi-Wan joined Grievous' side, and the Droid General said, "Arrest him."

"What?" Arkus said, as two Magna Droids grabbed his arms harshly, pulling him towards Grievous. "Please! Have mercy! I only did it to get my daughter back!"

"Your daughter is now dead, Arkus," Obi-Wan said, keeping the despair and guilt from his voice. "She died, trying to defend me from Talvin; he killed her. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry Kenobi," Arkus snapped at him, glaring at the Jedi Master. "You Jedi have no emotion, no sorrow or grief for anything you have done! I should have let Grievous here catch you, Skywalker and Tano."

Obi-Wan could feel the aggression rise in Arkus, and said, "Calm down."

"Easy Arkus," Tsania said, coming to Obi-Wan's aid. "This is no-one's fault..."

"Damn right it's someone's fault!" Arkus shouted at Tsania, "And it's his!" He pointed at Obi-Wan. "I'll make sure that you suffer for this Kenobi; one way or another."

"Arkus!" Tsania said in shock. "That's enough!"

Obi-Wan stared in defiance back into Arkus' eyes, and said in a low voice. "You need to get your facts right Arkus. I did not kill Bella; Talvin did, and who was dealing with Talving? Not me. You were." He glanced around at Anakin and Ahsoka as they approached, a Commando Droid behind them, staring around at the students that were walking around, some pausing to watch the fight that was obviously starting to rise up through the Head of the school, and the Jedi Master. "So, it is _your_ fault that Bella is dead."

"How dare you!" Arkus roared, and he pulled free, whacking the Droid's hands away as they tried to grab him again. "I would _never_ kill my own Child!"

"I don't know Arkus," Obi-Wan said bitterly. "I think I have it all worked out now."

Everyone, including Grievous, stared at Obi-Wan, as he drew to full height. "It's obvious there is more to this than meets the eye."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, looked bewildered. "How?"

Obi-Wan stared into Arkus' eyes, and said, "You planned of getting money from both the Republic and the Separatists."

There was a pause, and Anakin broke it by saying, "What the Kriff...Oh," He worked it out, and turned to Arkus. "You sick prat!"

"What?" Ahsoka and Tsania said at the same time, while Grievous remained silent.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and ran a hand over his now stumbled chin. "Think about it Ahsoka. Who's Child got kidnapped? Who called the Jedi and Separatists? Why?"

Ahsoka still looked confused, and Anakin shook his head, hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"Arkus was trying to get some powerful individuals blackmailed," Obi-Wan continued, "By refusing to help him secure his Daughter's release, he could gain a lot of support in both Armies; that way he can easily surpass Dooku's Leadership in the Separatists, because he cannot be trusted to help one of his own. Something Bella said has been bothering me; why would your eldest son not talk to you? Why did Bella not want to return to your side?"

There was a pause, and no-one spoke, so he continued.

"Bella said you and her Brother had a disagreement, that it was _her_ fault that her Mother died giving birth to her," Obi-Wan frowned. "But Bella did not want to return to your side; I could sense fear and...Guilt? Why was she feeling guilty Arkus? What did she do?"

Arkus didn't answer, so Obi-Wan continued. "She wanted to return to the Republic. To Democracy, but you wouldn't let her. You beat her."

"He _what?_" Ahsoka said in shock. "Why?"

"Because," Anakin said darkly. "Arkus was being paid heavily. I checked your records Arkus, when me and Ahsoka left Talvin's hidey-hole. Turns out you would only get paid if you remain loyal to the Seppies. But because most of the students were converting, you took the chance to make sure they were out the way, and keep your money coming in."

"You didn't want Bella to go to Republic, so you did anything possible to get what you wanted," Obi-Wan continued. "Arkus, you should be ashamed."

Arkus spat at him, and the small bit of spit hit his cheek. Undeterred, Obi-Wan wiped his cheek with his sleeve, a fire in his eyes. "Good Luck with Dooku, Arkus." He turned to Grievous. "He's in your hands, Grievous. Do what you want with him. Come on Anakin, Ahsoka." He nodded to his fellow Jedi, and they followed him.

"Master Kenobi!" Arkus suddenly shouted.

Obi-Wan turned to him, and folded his arms.

"I am going to promise you, that I will find you. I will find you and make you pay for the Death of my Daughter, by killing that you hold dear, and making you see the pain that you have put me through."

"Unfortunately Arkus," Obi-Wan said coldly, "I don't think you're going to be out for a _long_ time."

Grievous signalled to his Droids to take the Official away, before turning to Obi-Wan. "I shall see you all on the Battle-field, ready to spill your blood." He coughed, before moving away.

"Such a nice Droid, isn't he?" Anakin said sarcastically, and he placed his arm on Obi-Wan's shoulder, leaning on him. "You two make such a good Duelling pair."

"Thanks Anakin," Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes, before shoving his arm off. "Now, let's get home; I've had enough of this place."

"Geez Master, you're cranky," Anakin said, placing his arms back on his shoulder, and this time on Ahsoka's shoulders as well, walking between them. "Well, let's get back Home, rest, and go fight said-Droid, shall we?"

Obi-Wan sighed, and stuck his foot out, making Anakin trip and fall face-first into the mud. Ahsoka screamed in laughter, as Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, his vision red as he grew angry.

"Sorry Janitor Anakin," Obi-Wan teased, walking towards the _Twilight_. "My foot slipped."

"Why I otta-," Anakin got up and ran after his Former Master, who had anticipated his move and was now running at full pelt towards the _Twilight._

Ahsoka laughed, walking towards them, as R2 rolled forwards, beeping. "You don't want to know. You really don't want to know."

The Togruta and Droid headed towards the _Twilight,_ a smile on her face.

**

* * *

**

**The Next one is called...**

**The Jedi Master Series; 11 Angels of the Force.**


End file.
